


Zabiorę cię do domu

by carietta



Series: genderfluid!harry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Other, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry razem przekraczają wszystkie granice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zabiorę cię do domu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll take you home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105557) by [istajmaal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istajmaal/pseuds/istajmaal). 



Louis jest dokładnie zaznajomiony z granicami Harry’ego. Praktycznie codziennie napotyka na kilka z nich: jak cicho potrafi być, kiedy Louis mu obciąga, jak długo może powstrzymać się od orgazmu, jak bardzo Louis może zaryzykować to, że ich złapią, zanim Harry każe mu przestać. Harry lubi sposób, w jaki Louis na niego naciska; staje się uroczy i uległy, gdy pozwala Louisowi zabierać się w miejsca, do których nigdy nie udałby się sam. Czasami, w nocy, szepcze mu do ucha propozycje; rzeczy, których chciałby spróbować z Louisem, i które wywołują rumieńce na ich policzkach. Żaden z nich nigdy nie miał problemów z naginaniem tego, co stosowne, ale Harry… cóż, Harry ma w swoich dobrych dniach największą słabość do opierania się normom, które większość ludzi uważa za akceptowalne — jeśli chodzi o płeć i nie tylko. Nieważne, jak bardzo lubi myśleć o Harrym, jako swoim, Louis zakochał się w chłopcu, który nie miał problemu z rozebraniem się przed wszystkimi.  
Wychodzi jednak na to, że Harry ma granice, których naciskanie nie jest zbyt przyjemne.  
Są w zielonym pokoju — takim samym, jak reszta, w których byli — a rozmowa, jaka się toczy, jest jak wszystkie inne, które przeprowadzili ze swoimi agentami, ale pewnego dnia Harry po prostu _nie może_ dłużej.  
— To _brednie_ — oznajmia. Ściska w dłoni pustą butelkę po wodzie i wygląda, jakby rozważała rzucenie jej pod nogi Kate.  
Louis krzywi się. Potem krzywi się na swoje krzywienie się. Dawno temu, zamruczałby z rozczuleniem, mówiąc: „takie słownictwo z ust dziewicy” i podrapałby głowę Harry, unosząc brew na Kate. Ale Harry nie jest już dziewicą (haha, _ha_ ). W jakiś sposób Louis stał się odpowiedzialny za uspokajanie jej w dniach takich, jak ten. W dni, kiedy warczy na ich zespół od PR, nalegający na usadowienie Harry i Louisa po przeciwnych stronach kanapy podczas wywiadu. Kate kładzie dłonie na biodrach i wygląda, jakby chciała wymierzyć Harry policzek, a Harry tak, jakby z radością go jej oddała.  
— Haz — mówi Louis cicho. Lekko przesuwa kłykciami po jej nadgarstku na chwilę przed jej ostatecznym wybuchem. — Daj nam chwilę — zwraca się do Kate.   
Kobieta waha się, a potem potrząsa bez słowa głową i odchodzi w stronę stolika z kawą.  
Louis rozgląda się, upewniając, że nikt ich nie obserwuje, zanim kładzie dłoń na policzku Harry.  
— Hej — szepcze. Nozdrza Harry rozszerzają się, gdy oddycha głęboko i kładzie dłoń na pasie Louisa. — Wiem, kochanie, że to brednie, wiem, ale teraz nie jest na to pora. Dobrze? Proszę, po prostu… — Przygryza wargę.  
Po prostu…co? Uspokój się? Louisa niepokoi to, jak łatwo przychodzi mu powiedzenie Harry, aby się uspokoiła. To on nauczył ją, aby kląć na ludzi, którzy są starsi od niej. Ciągnie lekko za kosmyk włosów przy jej uchu i próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Któreś z nich musi jednak zachować spokój. W przeciwnym wypadku…  
Coś.  
— Taa. — Harry zwalnia oddech, przeczesując dłonią włosy i kiwa głową. — Tak, wiem, że teraz nie jest na pora, ale. — Kładzie dłoń na tej spoczywającej na jej policzku, i wzdycha, a ogień w jej oczach nie znika. — Tylko musi istnieć, no wiesz, jakiś cholerny limit, prawda? — stwierdza. — Tego, czego od nas wymagają. Czasami mam wrażenie, że oni nie biorą tego pod uwagę.  
— Wiem, kochanie — mówi Louis. Ktoś, kogo nie znają, wchodzi do pokoju i Louis _nienawidzi_ tego, jak szybko jego dłoń znika z twarzy Harry. — Porozmawiamy o tym później, dobrze? Musimy zrobić ten wywiad teraz.  
Harry i Louis ostatnio dość sporo rozmawiali o granicach. Twardych i miękkich. Wyjaśnienie pewnych rzeczy bardzo dokładnie jest zdrowe. Louis chce wiedzieć, na jakie granice Harry może naciskać bardziej, żeby sprawić, by doszła mocniej niż kiedykolwiek, a które powinien pozostawić w spokoju.  
— Taa — mamrocze Harry, unikając wzroku Louisa, gdy ściska jego rękę. — Później.  
Louis zastanawia się, do jakiej granicy dotarła Harry, gdy zaczyna krzyczeć o tym, że jeśli ich fani są aż takimi homofobami, wszyscy powinni possać grubego chuja. Louis nie pyta, co leży za tą granicą.

* * *

Kiedy przez długi czas nie mają przerwy, Louis ma wrażenie, że jego skóra wibruje od ciągłego ciężaru kamer i oczekiwań. Tak samo jak wtedy, gdy zaczyna mu dzwonić w uszach, kiedy grają na ogromnej scenie, ale zamiast skupić się jedynie na głowie, czuje, jakby ten rytm roznosił się po jego całym ciele. Ta niska, brzęcząca i nieustająca wibracja podwaja się tylko, gdy Harry prosi go o klapsy.  
— N-nie wiem, H — mamrocze Louis w jego włosy. Są w łóżku, które nie jest ich, a pościel jest odrobinę zbyt mocno wykrochmalona i to w jakiś sposób ma znaczenie. — Nie wiem… znaczy, co innego, no wiesz. — Wskazuje na nocny stolik w sposób, który ma nadzieję znaczy: _związanie cię i sprawienie byś błagał o mojego kutasa._ — Ale _uderzenie_ cię to zupełnie inna liga.  
— Ale chcę tego — mówi miękko Harry w jego kark, jakby się bał. — To jak… swędzenie, Lou. Nie mogę… — przerywa i zaczyna obrywać skórki swoich paznokci.  
Cóż. Louis co nieco wie o takich pragnieniach; tych, które leżą tuż pod płaszczyzną jego świadomości i grożą, że przejmą kontrolę w każdej chwili.  
— Okej — mówi, przełykając. — My… okej.  
Harry całuje go w policzek i wciska na moment twarz w jego włosy zanim mamrocze _dziękuję_. Kiedy Louis przyciąga go do porządnego pocałunku, jego ciało wydaje się już nie mieć żadnych kości i Louis zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek mógłby mu czegoś odmówić, i czy to może być jakimś problemem.  
— Ile ich chcesz? — Louis pociera o siebie swoje dłonie. Sprawia to groźne wrażenie, chociaż wcale tego nie planował.  
— Tyle… żebym poczuł… no nie wiem, wiesz? — Harry przygryza wargę i porusza ramionami, patrząc na Louisa spod rzęs. — Proszę, potrzebuję… — urywa, jakby nie znał odpowiednich słów, by to opisać i właśnie tutaj powinien wkroczyć Louis.  
— Ustaw się na kolanach, kochanie — mówi i jest wdzięczny za to, że podświadomie wie, jakiego tonu potrzebuje Harry; nawet, jeśli sama świadomość Louisa tego nie rozumie.  
Harry wypuszcza drżąco oddech, kiedy wykonuje polecenie; jego naszyjniki obijają się o siebie, gdy opiera ciężar ciała na dłoniach, rozszerzając nogi na tyle, że Louis widzi pomiędzy nimi jego długiego i twardego penisa.  
— Dlaczego potrzebujesz klapsów, Harry? — Louis również jest już nagi, co zazwyczaj sprawia, że trudniej mu wcielić się w rolę, ale całe ciało Harry’ego napina się, gdy Louis przesuwa delikatnie palcami po jego kręgosłupie, zatrzymując się tuż nad pośladkami. — Czy byłeś niegrzeczny?  
Harry skamle i mogło to oznaczać zarówno _tak, nie_ albo po prostu _proszę._  
— Nie — stwierdza Louis z namysłem. Chwyta pośladki Harry’ego obiema dłońmi i chłopak skamle po raz kolejny. — Nie, oczywiście, że nie, kochanie. Spójrz na siebie. — Ściska je i Harry jęczy. — Taki chętny dla mnie. Jesteś idealny. Bardzo grzeczny. — Louis sięga między jego nogi i dwukrotnie przesuwa dłonią po penisie, mocno i dokładnie tak, jak lubi Harry. Jego oddech z każdą chwilą staje się coraz bardziej nierówny. — Właśnie dlatego dam ci wszystko, czego zapragniesz.  
— Proszę — szepcze Harry tak cicho, że Louis niemal nie słyszy go przez szum krwi pulsującej mu w uszach.   
Przesuwa się trochę w lewo, kładzie dłoń na prawym pośladku chłopaka i podziwia smukłość swoich opalonych palców przy bieli ciała Harry’ego i delikatnej krągłości jego tyłka.  
Ta dominacja nad Harrym nie zawsze przychodzi Louisowi z łatwością. Nie jest pewien, czy byłby w stanie to robić, gdyby Harry tak aktywnie, tak _chętnie_ , mu na to nie pozwalał. Harry wygina się w stronę jego dłoni, wypuszczając lekko oddech, który zostaje przerwany, gdy Louis odsuwa się, a pół sekundy później wymierza pierwszego klapsa w jego tyłek.  
Harry na chwilę przestaje oddychać. Dłoń Louisa piecze. Dowód na to, co się przed chwilą stało, znajduje się w lekkiej czerwieni na pośladku chłopaka. Louis kładzie rękę z powrotem na to samo miejsce, a Harry lgnie do tego dotyku z jęknięciem.  
Louis uderza go dwukrotnie i szybko. Przy drugim razie — w lewy pośladek — udaje mu się sprawić, że tyłek Harry’ego drży cały. Louis chwyta luźno jego penisa lewą dłonią, podczas gdy prawą nie przestaje wymierzać mu klapsów.  
— Tak jest — mówi, kiedy po piątym uderzeniu ze skóry Harry’ego nie znika już czerwona barwa. Jego uda drżą. Louis przesuwa palcem po główce jego penisa, zbierając pierwsze krople nasienia i Harry skamle. — Czy właśnie tego chciałeś, kochanie?  
Louis uderza go szczególnie mocno, ciągnąc lekko za jego penisa i Harry _kwili._  
— Tak — wyrzuca z siebie, zerkając na Louisa przez ramię. Jego włosy są spocone i kleją mu się do czoła, a usta są czerwone od przygryzania. — _Tak_ — powtarza, gdy Louis uderza go tak samo mocno po raz kolejny.  
— Co się w takim razie mówi, Harry? — Louis zabiera dłoń z penisa i masuje jego pośladki obiema dłońmi, rozsmarowując nasienie na skórze. W momencie, gdy Harry odchyla głowę i wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, by odpowiedzieć, Louis wymierza mu kolejne klapsy. — Co się _mówi_ , Harry? — powtarza. Odsuwa dłonie w udawanej irytacji, podczas gdy Harry łapie oddech.  
— Dziękuję — wykrztusza i Louis natychmiast nagradza go następnym uderzeniem, które sprawia, że jego tyłek podskakuje. — Dziękuję. — Kolejny klaps. — Dziękuję… — Oddech Harry’ego urywa się, kiedy Louis nie przestaje; wymierza mu klapsy tak silne, że boli go dłoń, a tyłek Harry’ego nie przestaje drżeć.  
Harry zachowywał się, jakby Louis po prostu wiedział, ile klapsów potrzebuje, aby znaleźć się w tym rozmytym stanie, do jakiego czasami lubił być doprowadzany, ale Louis nie wie. On… tak naprawdę ma dość znikome pojęcie o tym, co Harry teraz czuje i co sprawia, że jęczy i sapie — brzmi, jakby mu się podobało, ale Louis nie wie, czy robi coś dobrze, czy nie za dobrze, czy powinien przestać. Więc, około dwudziestego klapsa, gdy głos Harry’ego stał się nieprzerwanym skamleniem, decyduje, że już wystarczy. Ściska w dłoniach jędrną, zaczerwienioną skórę jego tyłka i podziwia to, z jaką łatwością ciało Harry’ego na niego reaguje; to, jak jego skóra bieleje, gdy naciska na nią w miejscu, na którym lądowały klapsy.  
— Kurwa, Harry — szepcze Louis. — Spójrz na siebie, jesteś piękny, cudowny, tak bardzo cię kocham.  
Harry osuwa się na łokciach i wciska twarz w poduszkę, jakby to słowa Louisa były tym, co sprawiło, że zabrakło mu sił, aby utrzymać pozycję i Louis ściska lekko jego pośladki, jakby w podziękowaniu.  
Harry drży cały i unosi głowę na tyle, aby powiedzieć:  
— Chcę… — milknie, patrząc na Louisa, jakby uznał, że zrobił coś złego.  
— Możesz poprosić, skarbie — mówi Louis, pochylając się, żeby pocałować ślad swojej dłoni na jego pośladku. — Byłeś bardzo grzeczny.  
Ramiona chłopaka znów drżą.  
— Pieprz mnie — mamrocze, przyciskając policzek do poduszki i wyginając plecy do dotyku Louisa. — _Proszę._ — Louis mruczy, jakby się zastanawiał, przesuwając kciukiem pomiędzy jego pośladkami i zataczając kółka przy nie nawilżonym wejściu. — _Boże, proszę, Louis._  
— W porządku więc. — Louis opuszcza dłoń i ściska mocno swojego penisa. — Możesz mnie ujeżdżać.  
Harry osuwa się nieco na kolanach i jęczy w poduszkę.  
— Dziękuję — mówi niewyraźnie. — Dziękuję, dziękuję.  
Louis chwyta lubrykant ze stolika i kładzie go obok jego dłoni.  
— Przygotuj się najpierw dla mnie, kochanie.  
Harry mruczy. Wstanie zabiera mu chwilę, a kiedy już mu się udaje, Louis układa poduszki przy zagłówku i opiera się o nie, przyglądając się, jak Harry klęka. Sięga dłonią za siebie, zamykając oczy. Przygryza wargę, rozciągając się jednym palcem, a skóra wokół jego wejścia czerwienieje, gdy nawilżone palce raz po raz wsuwają się i wysuwają. Kilka minut później pieprzy się mocno trzema. Uchyla powieki i spogląda prosto na Louisa; mruga, a jego usta rozszerzają się, gdy sapie miękko.   
— Świetnie, kochanie — mówi Louis cicho. — Bardzo dobrze, chodź tutaj.  
Louis osuwa się na łóżku i Harry wspina się na niego, trzymając dłonie na swoich udach, jakby nie był pewien, czy wolno mu dotknąć Louisa. Louis sam nie jest tego pewien. Jego penis drży z pragnienia i jest taki, _taki_ gotowy. Nie ma za bardzo siły prowadzić Harry’ego przez wszystko — chce go prostu _na_ sobie — więc ustawia swojego penisa pod odpowiednim kątem i patrzy, dopóki Harry nie chwyta aluzji i nie zniża się.  
— Nie ruszaj się — mówi Louis, kiedy Harry ma już go w sobie w całości. Jego biodra podskakują, ponieważ nie może się powstrzymać i Harry sapie, a jego dłonie opadają na brzuch Louisa.  
Dłonie Louisa lądują na jego biodrach, jakby chciał go unieść i z powrotem gwałtownie opuścić na swojego kutasa; Harry zamyka oczy w oczekiwaniu, ale po krótkiej chwili bez ruchu, znów je otwiera i jęczy, poruszając biodrami.  
— Czekaj — mówi Louis, ściskając jego boki. — Chcę na ciebie popatrzeć.  
Harry jest kurewsko piękny przez cały czas, niczym marmurowy posąg, ale z opuchniętymi, różowymi ustami i miękkimi włoskami na brzuchu, jest w nim coś specjalnego w tej pozycji — z szeroko rozstawionymi udami, siedząc na kutasie Louisa, powinien nad nim górować. Jednak wygląda bezradnie, z przeszklonym spojrzeniem i oddychając tak, jakby dopiero opanował tę umiejętność. Patrzy na Louisa, jakby to on czegoś go uczył. Louis przełyka.  
— Powiedz mi, jak się czujesz, Harry.  
— _Dobrze_ — sapie Harry, jakby wcześniej siłą powstrzymywał się od mówienia. — Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze, taki pełny, _Louis_. — Zaczyna poruszać się na jego penisie, bujając biodrami i pieprząc się krótkimi, szybkimi ruchami, trzymając go głęboko w sobie.  
Jego mięśnie zaciskają się wokół Louisa i jest to tak kurewsko _niesamowite_ — to, jak ciasny jest i jak bardzo tego pragnie, i to, jak Louis chce mu to wszystko podarować, ale. Jakaś część umysłu Louisa również odczuwa desperację ich obu i… nie chce im niczego ułatwić.  
— Przestań — mówi. Harry zamiera; zaciska mięśnie wokół jego penisa, a jego palce ściskają skórę na brzuchu. Louis uderza go w tyłek. — Zejdź.  
Ramiona Harry’ego drżą od szlochu, kiedy unosi się, pozwalając by członek wysunął się z niego, ale i tak to robi. Zawsze robi wszystko, co każe mu Louis.  
Louis wysuwa się spod niego i klęka. Harry wygląda jakby miał zaraz upaść i Louis głaszcze go po policzku.  
— Chcę wymierzyć ci jeszcze parę klapsów, kochanie — mówi cicho, ponieważ Harry wymaga dużo od niego, ale cała ta sytuacja spycha na krawędź nawet jego. — Ustaw się na kolanach. Możesz powiedzieć mi swój kolor?  
Louis chwyta jego dłoń i ściska raz. Harry wygląda na kompletnie zniszczonego — czerwone policzki, rzęsy posklejane łzami, oddech tak ciężki, jakby odczuwał fizyczny ból z powodu utraty penisa w sobie — ale natychmiast oddaje uścisk.  
— Zielony — mamrocze po sekundzie. — Zielony.  
Słowa są niewyraźne i Louis wie, że w jakiś sposób powinno to na niego zadziałać, ale nie wie w jaki dokładnie; nie wie, czy coś w jego piersi powinno się zacisnąć, kiedy wsuwa się w Harry’ego, uderzając go jednocześnie w tyłek. Nie wie, czy powinien odczuwać winę, czy przyjemność, kiedy Harry zaciska się wokół niego — ciasny i gorący. Nie wie, czy jest jakieś słowo na to, co czuje, kiedy Harry dochodzi na pościel bez pytania o pozwolenie. Nie wie, czy powinien go zganić, czy nagrodzić, więc jedynie ściska jego biodra i próbuje powiedzieć wszystko swoim kutasem. Kiedy dochodzi, a Harry jęczy i opada na brudną pościel, Louis odnosi wrażenie, że może wszystko zrobił dobrze.  
Wysuwa się ostrożnie, wyciera delikatnie wyciekające z Harry’ego nasienie i układa obok niego na materacu, gładząc go lekko, ale Harry nie wygląda, jakby odpłynął. Kładzie głowę na piersi Louisa z głębokim westchnieniem. Wydaje się być w porządku.  
— To było miłe — mówi w pachę Louisa. — Ty jesteś miły.  
Louis mruczy i przesuwa dłonią po czerwonym śladzie na jego tyłku. Krzywi się.  
— Mam nadzieję, że jutro też będziesz tak myślał — mamrocze. Po chwili dodaje: — Posmaruję to czymś, albo coś. Mamy w ogóle jakiś krem?  
Zaczyna się podnosić do siadu, ale Harry oplata go ramionami i mocniej wtula w jego pierś.  
— Jeszcze nie — mówi i żołądek Louisa wiruje od uczucia bycia potrzebnym. Gładzi Harry’ego po włosach i chłopak promienieje. — Lubię cię — mówi Harry i zanim Louis ma szansę odpowiedzieć coś sarkastycznego, kontynuuje: — Lubię próbować z tobą różne rzeczy. To miłe.  
— Taa — mruczy Louis; ma wrażenie, że jego głos dobiega z bardzo daleka. — Możesz próbować ze mną różne rzeczy, wiesz — szepcze, chociaż nie jest pewien dlaczego.  
Harry mruczy i puszcza go.  
— Krem jest w zewnętrznej kieszeni mojej torby — mówi w poduszkę. — Wiesz, tej dziwnie głębokiej.  
Louis _bardzo_ dokładnie wsmarowuje krem w skórę Harry’ego i dochodzi do wniosku, że musiał jakoś pomóc, bo następnego dnia Harry wygląda na bardziej zrelaksowaną niż kiedykolwiek. Kiedy Liam szczypie ją w tyłek, ta uśmiecha się do Louisa radośnie, a on ma wrażenie, jakby dzwoniło mu w uszach.

* * *

Tydzień później są na prywatnej próbie, kończąc choreografię do następnego teledysku. Oczywiście oznacza to, że Harry i Louis znajdują się po przeciwnych stronach pomieszczenia. I co z tego. Nie są od siebie jacyś, no, zależni. Kiedy mają przerwę, Louis spędza całe trzy minuty na próbach kradzieży piłki od Liama, zanim wymyka się, by poszukać Harry’ego.  
Harry żywo rozmawia z Lou na temat zalet opasek do włosów. Louis obejmuje go ramionami i staje na palcach, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu. Jedna z dłoni Harry’ego automatycznie ląduje na tych znajdujących się na jego brzuchu.  
— Chodzi głównie o odgarnięcie włosów z twarzy, prawda? — mówi Harry, jednocześnie odchylając głowę w stronę Louisa. — No i nie zawsze lubię używać tak dużo lakieru.  
Załamana Lou potrząsa głową.  
— Mówię tylko, że nie wszystkie opaski są takie same — stwierdza. — Jest wiele sposobów, na to, byś nie wyglądał, jakbyś przetrząsnął szafę jakiegoś trzydziestoletniego faceta.  
— Louisowi podobała się ta z okularami! — mówi Harry.  
Louis staje normalnie i musi wykręcić szyję pod nieco dziwnym kątem, aby utrzymać brodę na ramieniu Harry’ego. Harry minimalnie cofa się w jego kierunku.  
— To prawda — przyznaje Louis. Wciska nos w szyję Harry’ego, wciągając zapach szamponu jabłkowego i potu. Pamięta, jak użył jej, aby zatkać mu usta, gdy trzepał mu w studyjnej łazience. — Całkiem użyteczna.  
Lou otwiera zaskoczona usta, ale potem zamyka je i potrząsa głową, jakby uznała, że lepiej będzie nie wiedzieć. Louis uśmiecha się krzywo w szyję Harry’ego i zacieśnia uścisk wokół jego pasa, podczas gdy ramiona chłopaka opuszczają się — jak zawsze wtedy, gdy szczerzy się nieśmiało całym ciałem. Wtedy…  
— Kamery za chwilę tu będą — ktoś krzyczy. Patrzą pewnie na Harry’ego i Louisa.  
Louis całuje go lekko w kark i odsuwa się. Lou patrzy na nich tak, jakby już nie myślała o opaskach. Kiedy kilka minut później kamery zaczynają pracować, Louis wyśmiewa zdolności piłkarskie Zayna, biegnąc za kopniętą w stronę składziku piłką i udaje, że w ogóle nie czuje na sobie wzroku Harry’ego.

* * *

_Nie patrz na Harry’ego. Stój prosto. Nie dotykaj swojej twarzy. Nie patrz na Harry’ego. Trzymaj nadgarstki sztywno. **Nie możesz** tak na niego patrzeć. Zmień temat. Żartuj o tym, ale nie za dużo. To zabawne, ale nie **aż tak**. Odwróć ich uwagę. Zaprzecz. Rozbaw ich. Boże, czy nie możesz patrzeć na niego normalnie? Nie patrz na Harry’ego._  
Żartowanie sobie z tego jest łatwe, więc Louis to wykorzystuje, nawet jeśli przeważnie prywatnie. Może i przejmuje się tym, co myślą o nim ludzie, bardziej niż to okazuje, ale wypchnięte biodro czy zniewieściałość, to tak naprawdę nic. Nigdy nie bał się, że ludzie to zobaczą, a mówiąc szczerze, ma wrażenie, że właśnie te cechy ukrywa najbardziej. Śmiej się wysokim tonem, kręć biodrami, pozwól, aby się śmiali z twojego zachowania i miej nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy twojego krótkiego oddechu, kiedy czasami patrzysz na chłopca; tego, jak drżą twoje dłonie i jak gubisz myśli. Ta strategia działała do tej pory. Przeważnie. Więc czasami słyszał, jak mówią o nim „ten jebany pedał”, co sprawiło, że zaczął się zastanawiać, co mówią, gdy _nie słyszy_ , ale jest międzynarodową gwiazdą, prawda? Nie potrzebuje żadnej z tych osób.  
To, czego Louis się boi — to, co sprawia, że czasami czuje się jak _jebany pedał_ — to nie sposób, w jaki poprawia włosy, czy to, że mówi o oktawę wyżej niż inni chłopcy. Nie to, że czasami lubi wsadzić sobie coś do tyłka, ani to, że wilgotnieją mu usta na myśl o ciężarze kutasa na języku. Chodzi o to, że czasami Louis widzi chłopca i _pragnie_ tak mocno, że ma wrażenie, że wszystkie komórki w jego ciele nachodzą na siebie, błagając o dotyk. Jest tylko jedna osoba, która potrafi załagodzić to pragnienie i właśnie dlatego Louis potrzebuje Harry’ego bardziej, niż jest gotowy przyznać komukolwiek poza Harrym, ale… ale myśl, że inni ludzie to _widzą_ , jak jakiś znak; to, jak bardzo go potrzebuje, sprawia, że ma ochotę zamknąć ich w szafie i nigdy z niej nie wychodzić.  
Harry nie zawsze jest chłopcem, ale nawet w te dni — dni, kiedy jest wyzywana od szmat i prześladowana, kiedy jej płeć jest ignorowana, jest lepsza w tym wszystkim od Louisa. W tej grze, gdzie idą przez świat i udają, że rzucające im się do stóp dziewczyny znaczą coś więcej, niż sprzedane płyty i zapakowane stadiony, i Louis chce się od tego odciąć. Harry jest sobą przez cały czas, w szafie, czy nie; sprawia to, że cały świat się w niej zakochał, a nerwy Louisa buzują, i buzują.

* * *

Bycie w trasie przez całe miesiące jest trudne, ale czasami bycie w domu jest gorsze. W trasie, Louis zawsze wie, że Harry w każdej chwili może zostać mu zabrany. Nie jest z tego zadowolony, ale ma tę świadomość. Kiedy są w ich domu — domu, który on i Harry kupili razem i razem włożyli w niego wszystkie części swoich żyć — domu, który wybrali, ponieważ miał cztery sypialnie, cóż, pójście na zakupy z Eleanor i wyglądanie, jakby chociaż odrobinę się z tego cieszył, jest trudniejsze, kiedy musi za sobą zostawić wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnął. Ale dziewczyna przyjechała na ich występ w X Faktorze i nie pokazywali się razem publicznie od tygodni, więc wygląda na to, że nikt nie ma w tej kwestii za dużo do powiedzenia.  
Eleanor jest miła i w jakiś sposób się przyjaźnią, ale zawsze w momencie, gdy ktoś robi im zdjęcie (a _zawsze_ robią im zdjęcia, właśnie o to w tym chodzi), jego pierwszą myślą jest to, że nie ma w domu nikogo, kto mógłby powstrzymać Harry od obejrzenia ich w Internecie, co czasami robi. Ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie, które Louis nienawidzi, bycie z dala od Harry jest w pierwszej piątce i… cóż, nie można go winić i pociągać do odpowiedzialności za jakiekolwiek decyzje, jakie podejmuje w takich chwilach, prawda?  
— Wróciłem! — krzyczy, gdy tylko przechodzi przez drzwi. Torba z zakupami nagle wydaje się ciążyć mu w dłoni i upuszcza ją na wycieraczkę, zdejmując buty. — Gdzie jesteś?  
— Idę! — Harry wpada do przedpokoju, ale zatrzymuje się w przejściu, co jest… dziwne.  
Po chwili Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie to jest najdziwniejsze w tym momencie.  
— Kochanie — mówi powoli. — Co ty masz na sobie?  
Harry rozpromienia się.  
— Kombinezon! — Brzmi przeszczęśliwie. Louis chciałby wierzyć, że powodem jest jego powrót do domu, ale prawdę mówiąc, luźne, czarne… _ubranie_ , które Harry ma na sobie, ma przynajmniej odrobinę coś z tym wspólnego. — Ukradłam to Gemmie całe wieki temu, ale kompletnie o tym zapomniałam, aż do dzisiaj. Co o tym myślisz? — Okręca się. Materiał wiruje, nie do końca jak w sukience, ale — cholera — jeśli to długie wycięcie na ramionach nie sprawia, że ma ochotę spędzić godziny, na przygryzaniu jej bladej skóry.  
Louis zaciska usta.  
— Hmm — mruczy. Harry trzęsie lekko tyłkiem i zerka na niego przez ramię z uśmieszkiem, który jest jednocześnie niedorzeczny, jak i _kurewsko_ seksowny. Louis potrząsa głową. — Tylko. To sukienka? Szorty? Sam nie wiem. — Robi co może, aby brzmieć na zrozpaczonego, a nie beznadziejnie urzeczonego.  
— To mieszanka dwóch — mówi Harry z uśmiechem, odwracając się i dygając lekko. — Podoba mi się. A jeśli tobie nie, powinieneś skłamać, bo inaczej będzie mi przykro.  
Louis jest całkiem pewien, że jego urzeczenie zaczyna wygrywać. Kurwa.  
— Ty mi się podobasz — mówi, a jego dłoń drga, gdy powstrzymuje się przed zakryciem uśmiechu wypływającego na jego twarz.   
— Może być. — Harry pokonuje odległość pomiędzy nimi i przytula Louisa tak mocno, że unosi go kilka centymetrów w górę. — Tęskniłam — szepcze mu do ucha.  
Louis sapie, kiedy Harry stawia go na swoich stopach. Unosi brew.  
— Nie było mnie przez cztery godziny.  
Nie są od siebie zależni. Nie są.  
— _Wiem_ — jęczy Harry. Buja się lekko na boki i Louis traci nieco równowagę, ponieważ nadal stoi na jej stopach. Jednak Harry trzyma go na tyle blisko i łapie go, śmiejąc się. — Wszystko zawsze się ciągnie, kiedy jesteś z nią — szepcze.  
— Przepraszam — mówi Louis, wciąż się śmiejąc lekko. Nie jest pewien, czy te przeprosiny nie były odruchowe. Odwzajemnia mocny uścisk Harry, a potem odsuwa się, mówiąc: — Mam coś dla ciebie.  
— Prezent? — Harry puszcza go, uśmiechając się szeroko i radośnie.  
— Coś takiego. — Zerka na torbę, która wciąż stoi na podłodze, i robi krok w jej stronę.  
— _Uwielbiam_ prezenty — mówi Harry. Wyciąga przed siebie ręce. — Daj go tutaj.  
Louis podnosi torbę, ale zanim wyciąga ze środka pudełko, zwraca się do Harry.  
— Najpierw musisz mi coś obiecać.  
— _Może_. — Harry unosi na niego brew.  
— Nie, hej. — Louis nerwowo bawi się uchwytem torby. — Ja, no cóż, ja nie… um, nie jestem pewien. Czy to w porządku i czy to na miejscu. _Obiecaj_ , że powiesz mi, jeśli nie, dobrze? — Przełyka. — Nie będzie mi przykro, przysięgam.  
Dziecinne podekscytowanie Harry zmniejsza się nieco, ale jej uśmiech nie znika.  
— Hej, obiecuję, Lou — mówi lekko, dotykając jego ramienia. Louis otwiera usta, potem znów je zamyka i po prostu podaje jej torbę. Harry zagląda do środka, marszcząc brwi. — Które to…och. _Och._  
Louis nie może patrzeć, kiedy Harry wyciąga pudełko w różowo-czerwone paski. Zwalcza chęć wyrwania go jej i kazania, żeby o wszystkim zapomniała, ale wtedy Harry otwiera pudełko i…  
— To dla mnie?  
— Um, tak? — mówi Louis, kładąc dłoń na karku i krzywiąc się. — Boże, ja… słuchaj, byliśmy w sklepie i ja… — Louis wbija spojrzenie w listwy pod stopami Harry i kontynuuje: — Kurwa, nie chcę, żebyś zakładała je _dla mnie_ , jeśli to dla ciebie… dezorientujące, albo nie chcesz…  
— Zamknij się, Louis. — Harry przyciąga go do pocałunku obiema dłońmi, wciąż trzymając czarne, satynowe majteczki z jasno-różową, koronkową lamówką. Koronka drapie go w policzek, kiedy Harry szepcze w jego usta. — Chcę. _Jezus_.  
— Okej — odszeptuje Louis. — Okej.  
Harry odsuwa się i obraca w dłoniach bieliznę.  
— Są _urocze_ , Lou — mamrocze, przesuwając palcem po różowym wykończeniu. — Dlaczego pomyślałeś, że mogłyby mi się nie spodobać? — pyta poważnie i Louis znów ma ochotę ukryć twarz.  
— Chodzi o to, że ty… — Szarpie za swój rękaw. — Ty nigdy… nie stroiłaś się dla mnie? Znaczy, zawsze wyglądasz niesamowicie, H. — Kładzie dłoń na jej piersi, a wycięcie jej stroju sięga niemal tatuażu motyla. — Ale to nie jest _dla mnie_ , prawda?  
Harry nadal uśmiecha się lekko — jakby Louis nie ślizgał się przy granicy pomylenia jej płci z jakimś fetyszem. I może nie powinien czuć się z tym niezręcznie, ale to nie ma zbyt wiele do rzeczy.  
— To nigdy nie jest _nie_ dla ciebie — mówi, szturchając go lekko łokciem i nie przestając dotykać satyny. — I z pewnością nie dla nikogo innego.  
Harry musi wierzyć, że Louis to rozumie. Musi po prostu _wiedzieć_ , że Louis bierze ją na poważnie i że jego pragnienie nie bierze się z chęci fetyszyzacji jej przynależności płciowej, ale z tego, jak kurewsko grzesznie wygląda nawet wtedy, gdy jej styl ubierania sprawia, że boli go głowa.  
Louis przygryza wargę i przygląda się jej uważnie.  
— W zasadzie — mówi. — To mam pewien pomysł.

* * * 

Rozwalają występ w X Faktorze. Jest praktycznie bezbłędny, naprawdę, i tylko w jednym momencie Louis ma wrażenie, że mógł przekroczyć pewną granicę. Zaraz przed wersem Harry w drugiej piosence, Zayn klepie ją lekko po tyłku i nawet stojąc po drugiej stronie sceny, Louis widzi, jak Harry traci dech.  
Harry nie przegapia swojego wejścia. W zasadzie, wygląda na jeszcze bardziej pokrzepioną przypomnieniem, że pod czarnymi dżinsami ma bieliznę, którą kupił dla niej Louis. Jej twarz jest jasna przez całe solo, a kiedy odsuwa się ze środka sceny, jej wzrok pada na Louisa. Kiedy posyła jej dodające otuchy, lekkie skinienie głową, Harry tak mocno stara się nie uśmiechnąć, że Louis obawia się o jej zęby.   
Jest tak niespokojny, że prawie przegapia _swoje_ wejście, ale udaje mu się. Wszystko idzie dobrze, aż do później.

* * * 

Louis jest pewien, że gdy tylko zamknie drzwi mieszkania, Harry popchnie go na ścianę, albo opadnie na kolana. Była strasznie podekscytowana w drodze powrotnej, trzymając dłoń na udzie Louisa, kiedy prowadził i szepcząc, jak bardzo pragnie jego kutasa. W pewnym momencie prawie zatrzymał auto, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że Harry za chwilę zacznie mu obciągać i ich pozabija (albo, co gorsze, ktoś ich przyłapie). Ale Louis miał inne plany już od chwili, w której zobaczył te majteczki w centrum handlowym, a Harry nigdy nie miała zastrzeżeń, kiedy przejmował kontrolę, więc. Przyciska mocno palec do jej ust, gdy Harry po niego sięga i ta nieruchomieje natychmiast, a jej źrenice rozszerzają się.  
— Nie odzywaj się — mówi. Przekrzywia lekko głowę w bok i powieki Harry trzepoczą; kiwa głową. — Chcę, żebyś poszła do sypialni — kontynuuje, wciąż trzymając palec na jej ustach, a drugą dłoń kładąc na biodrze. — Chcę, żebyś zdjęła wszystko oprócz swojej ślicznej bielizny i przyglądała się sobie w lustrze, dopóki do ciebie nie przyjdę. Rozumiesz?  
Harry otwiera oczy i kiwa głową. Przełyka ciężko i wszystkie żyły na jej karku powiększają się. Jeśli Louis nie byłby już twardy, teraz na pewno wszystko by się zmieniło — przez to oraz przez fakt, jak cicha jest Harry.  
— Żadnego dotykania — ciągnie Louis, zabierając palec. — Wiesz, że lubię, kiedy robisz się dla mnie twarda bez żadnego dotyku. — Nozdrza Harry drgają. — Idź.  
Louis nie przygląda się jej, kiedy niepewnym krokiem kieruje się do sypialni, jakby była pijana, ponieważ potrzebuje chwili, aby zebrać się w sobie, a obserwowanie Harry nigdy nie było przy tym pomocne. Bierze głęboki oddech, przyciskając na chwilę dłoń do krocza i idzie do kuchni, gdzie bierze butelkę wody oraz banana na później, zanim kieruje się do sypialni; krew w jego żyłach wciąż krąży szybciej, niżby sobie tego życzył.  
Harry stoi przed lustrem mając na sobie tylko czarne, satynowe majteczki — dokładnie tak, jak powiedział jej Louis — a jej dłonie wiszą sztywno po bokach jej ciała. Louis kładzie przyniesione rzeczy na stolik i staje za nią.  
— Byłaś dzisiaj bardzo dobra, kochanie — mówi. Kładzie dłonie na ramionach Harry, ciągnąc je nieco w swoją stroną tak, że Harry musi stanąć prosto. Jest wysoka, szeroka i _twarda_ , jej kutas drga pod materiałem majtek, a jej oddech jest krótki i urywany, gdy przygląda się w lustrze, jak Louis szczypie jej sutki. — Byłem bardzo dumny — ciągnie Louis. Spoglądając na jej twarz w lustrze, przesuwa dłonią po jej brzuchu. — Będziesz dalej się tak dla mnie starać?  
Dłoń Louisa przesuwa się nad penisem Harry, która wciąga gwałtownie oddech.   
— W porządku? — pyta Louis, nieruchomiejąc.  
Harry kiwa głową.  
— Chłopięco teraz — mamrocze.  
Louis przygryza lekko jego ramię i całe ciało Harry’ego drży.  
— Chcesz to zdjąć w takim razie? — pyta, wsuwając kciuk pod różowe wykończenie. Bielizna jest odrobinę ciasna na Harrym, a materiał szorstki i nie może być zbyt wygodny. Louis marszczy lekko brwi za jego plecami, żeby Harry nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
Harry przygryza wargę i kręci powoli głową, obserwując w lustrze dłoń Louisa.  
— Chcę… — jego oddech urywa się, kiedy Louis zakręca kółka wokół napierającej na materiał główki penisa. — Chcę tego, czego chcesz ty — szepcze.  
Louis mruczy.  
— Mój Harry — mówi z zadumą, czując, jak jego gardło zaciska się nieco. Chciałby, aby Harry miał do powiedzenia coś bardziej konstruktywnego, ale. Harry tak właśnie zachowuje się w takich chwilach; chwilach, kiedy jego wzrok jest zaszklony, ciało uległe, a on sam nie lubi podejmować decyzji i skoro Louis go do tego doprowadził, nie może narzekać. Uderza go raz mocno w tyłek, rozkoszując się tym, jak ciało Harry’ego drży całe. — Chcę, żebyś uklęknął, wypinając tyłek — mówi.  
Louisowi chodziło o łóżko. Harry ustawia się na podłodze.  
Rozważa poproszenie, by się ruszył, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że dywan jest wystarczająco miękki. Louis klęka za nim — jego erekcja zaczyna zbyt mocno napierać na materiał dżinsów, ale ignoruje to. Przesuwa delikatnie dłonią od jego tyłku ku górze, naciskając w dół na jego szyję i Harry kładzie głowę na swoich ramionach, jęcząc.  
— Kolor? — mamrocze Louis.  
Mija chwila zanim Harry odpowiada.  
— Zielony. Zielony, zielony, _proszę._  
Louis przesuwa dłonią po wykończeniu majtek pod tyłkiem Harry’ego i chłopak jęczy. Główka jego penisa wystaje spod satyny, ale Louis chowa ją z powrotem.  
— Ślicznie wyglądasz, kochanie — mówi. Przykłada na chwilę dłonie do pośladków Harry’ego zanim cofa je, uderzając go — mocno i przez materiał. Harry sapie. — Ale wiedziałeś o tym. — Klaps w drugi pośladek. Harry osuwa się nieco, wypychając tyłek wyżej. — Nakładając je na występ przed kamerami. — Uderzenie. — Każdy mógłby to zobaczyć. — Kolejne. — Ale założę się, że by ci się to podobało.  
Harry jęczy, gdy Louis ściska w dłoniach jego pośladki, przesuwając palcem w dół ich szczeliny i naciskając na jego wejście przez materiał. Dłonie Harry’ego zaciskają się na dywanie, ale nie ma niczego, czego mógłby się trzymać.  
— Chciałbyś tego, Harry? — pyta Louis. Ma wrażenie, że to nie on wypowiada już te słowa; nie jest pewien, czy mógłby chociażby pomyśleć o nich bez rumienienia się, ale odpowiedzi Harry’ego wyciągają z niego coś, o czym nie miał pojęcia, że w nim siedziało. Uderza Harry’ego mocno po raz kolejny i prawie nie czuje pieczenia dłoni, kiedy całe ciało chłopaka napina się. — Spodobałoby ci się, gdybym kazał ci ściągnąć spodnie przed kamerami? — Uderzenie. Harry znów jęczy, wyciągając przed siebie ramiona, jak w jakiejś perwersyjnej pozycji w jodze, kładąc policzek na dywanie. — Chciałbyś, żeby wszyscy zobaczyli twojego ślicznego kutasa. — Klaps. — Twardego dla mnie. — Harry uchyla powieki i natychmiast zamyka oczy z powrotem. — Ozdobionego koronką. — Uderzenie. — Brudzącego twoją śliczną bieliznę. — Najmocniejszy klaps jak do tej pory i Harry uchyla usta, wciskając twarz w dywan, wyglądając na najszczęśliwszego w całym swoim życiu. — Odpowiedz mi, Harry.  
Harry wydaje z siebie niezrozumiały bulgot, zanim przełyka i mówi:  
— Tak.  
Skóra pleców Harry’ego jest blada i fascynująca w ciemnym świetle — jego mięśnie drgają, pokryte lekką warstwą potu. Spod przykrytych materiałem miejsc, w które uderzał go Louis, wyraźnie widoczne jest zaczerwienie.  
— Zrobiłbyś to — mówi Louis, wymierzając mu klapsa i próbując ukryć zachwyt w swoim głosie. — Zrobiłbyś wszystko, o co bym cię poprosił.  
— T- _tak_ — skamle Harry, gdy Louis uderza go szybko trzykrotnie. Jego uda drżą i Louis mógłby dalej to ciągnąć, ale obawia się, że kolana Harry’ego dłużej już go nie utrzymają.  
Jedną dłonią ściska pośladek chłopaka, drugą sięgając po jego penisa. Cmoka, czując mokrą plamę przy główce, wsuwając znów palec pomiędzy szczelinę pośladków i zataczając kółka przy jego wejściu, dopóki Harry znów nie wciska policzka w dywan, wyginając plecy.  
— Zdejmij je.  
Ruchy Harry’ego są powolne i nieporadne, kiedy opada na bok, próbując ściągnąć z siebie bieliznę, szybko wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Majtki leżą na podłodze obok niego i Louis podnosi je.  
— Uklęknij — mówi. — Dłonie za plecy.  
Harry natychmiast wykonuje polecenie, rumieniąc się mocno przez chwilę. Kiedy już klęczy, wbija wzrok w podłogę i Louis obchodzi go dookoła. Przygląda się jego zaróżowionym pośladkom, potarganym, spoconym włosom i oczom, które są praktycznie czarne z pragnienia. Jeden z policzków Harry’ego jest zaczerwieniony od wciskania go w dywan i Louis odsuwa włosy z jego twarzy, przesuwając pomiędzy palcami drugiej dłoni gładką satynę. Materiał wciąż jest ciepły od ciała Harry’ego, nieco wilgotny w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się główka jego penisa.  
Harry przygląda się temu głodnym spojrzeniem, uchylając usta.  
— Chcesz tego? — pyta Louis cicho.  
Rozmawiali o tym kilka razy, ale Louis nie miał okazji, aby naprawdę zatkać mu usta użytymi majtkami. Jeszcze.  
Harry kiwa głową, patrząc mu w oczy i przełykając ciężko, zanim znów uchyla usta. Niemal _sapie_ i Louis jest zarówno podniecony, jak i przerażony, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie widział go w takim stanie, ale. Tego pragnie Harry. To właśnie lubi — lubi _jego_ — i tyle wystarczy, aby utrzymać go przy zdrowych zmysłach.  
— Tak, kochanie, wiem — mówi Louis. Gładzi linię jego szczęki, drugą dłonią wsuwając bieliznę do jego ust, przyciskając wilgotne miejsce do języka Harry’ego. — Byłeś bardzo posłuszny.   
Harry drży, zamykając oczy i to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy płacze podczas seksu, gdy Louis wciąż ma na sobie spodnie, ale jest całkiem pewien, że w kącikach jego oczu widoczne są łzy. Ale to ma sens, ponieważ to… tu nie chodzi _tylko_ o seks — to, co teraz robią, sprawia wrażenie, że może być _wszystkim._  
— Byłeś bardzo posłuszny, Harry — powtarza, znów gładząc jego policzek, naciskając na czułe miejsce tuż pod jego uchem. Harry jęczy. — Pamiętasz, co masz zrobić, jeśli chciałbyś, abym przestał? — Louis wyciąga majtki z jego ust i chłopak _skamle_ , kiwając głową i _oblizując usta_ , patrząc w górę błagalnym wzrokiem. — Pokaż mi, że pamiętasz.  
Harry zabiera jedną dłoń zza pleców i uderza dwukrotnie łydkę Louisa, nie odwracając wzroku od jego twarzy. Louis przełyka.  
— Dobrze — mówi, przykładając dłoń z majtkami do jego ust.  
Harry jęczy nisko i niewyraźnie, kiedy Louis wpycha je do środka.  
Chodzi o to, że Harry ma całkiem spore usta — i Louis nigdy na to nie narzekał, kiedy były pełne jego kutasa — ale teraz uważa, aby nie wepchnąć materiału zbyt głęboko i nie udławić go, i przez to kawałek satyny wystaje odrobinę na zewnątrz. Kiedy Louis przygląda się swojemu dziełu, oczy Harry'ego lekko zezują a jego ramiona opadają.  
— Dobrze smakuje, kochanie? — pyta i Harry jęczy. Louis ledwo to słyszy, ale widzi, jak mięśnie jego gardła napinają się. — Założę się — mówi, przeczesując jego włosy palcami i drapiąc go. — Wiem, że lubisz smakować samego siebie.  
Oczekuje, że Harry zamknie oczy — zazwyczaj sprawia wrażenie śpiącego w takich chwilach — ale zamiast tego chłopak mruga przez łzy, które przyczepiły się do jego rzęs. Uniesiony w górę podbródek oraz lekko opuszczone ramiona sprawiają, że jego obojczyki są doskonale widoczne. I chodzi o to, że przez te pieprzone ptaki wytatuowane na skórze oraz jego zaszklony wzrok, Louis czuje… czuje taką kurewską _czułość_ do tego chłopca i nie jest to odpowiednia emocja, gdy przygląda się swojemu chłopakowi, kiedy ten dusi się własnymi majtkami. Ale _spojrzenie_ Harry’ego jest jasne i ciemne, odległe i skupione, wszystko to jednocześnie, i Louis ma wrażenie, że następnym razem będzie musiał zawiązać mu oczy, żeby _samemu_ nie stracić kontroli.  
Ściska swoją erekcję przez spodnie i bierze głęboki wdech, zanim drapie Harry’ego za uchem.  
— Słodki chłopiec — mamrocze, a szloch Harry’ego jest przytłumiony. Mruga i po jego policzku spływają łzy, ale nie odwraca wzroku od Louisa, jakby ten był kurewskim _słońcem_. Louis bierze kolejny oddech, ale wciąż ma wrażenie, że się dusi. — Chciałem jednak, żebyś mi obciągnął — mówi w końcu, przeczesując palcami jego włosy. — Chyba będziemy musieli pomyśleć nad czymś innym dla zabicia czasu.  
Całe ciało Harry’ego drży, kiedy nachyla się tak, że znajduje się tylko kilka centymetrów od ukrytej w spodniach erekcji Louisa, przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy nią a jego twarzą. Uchyla usta szerzej i Louis widzi mokrą od śliny satynę.  
— Ach. — Opuszcza dłonie po bokach. — W takim razie pokaż mi, jak bardzo potrzebujesz mojego kutasa, kochanie.  
Harry przesuwa się na kolanach i pociera ustami materiał dżinsów opinający erekcję Louisa. Krztusi się lekko i Louis odsuwa się nieco, gotowy, żeby wyciągnąć z jego ust majtki, ale Harry szybko dochodzi do siebie. Przekręca głowę, tym razem ocierając się policzkiem — _Jezu Chryste_ — i wydmuchuje gwałtownie powietrze przez nos, gdy kutas Louisa drga; jego jęk jest niewyraźny, kiedy znów odwraca głowę, przykładając drugi policzek. Penis Harry’ego jest praktycznie purpurowy, ociekający pomiędzy jego udami, ale Harry chyba nawet tego nie zauważa, gdy wciska nos dokładnie w miejsce żyły na kutasie Louisa, który _pulsuje_ ; przesuwa ustami po zamku spodni, sprawiając, że obaj jęczą, kiedy moczy śliną materiał. Dobrze, że pomyśleli nad niewerbalnym słowem bezpieczeństwa, ponieważ Louis nie jest pewien, czy Harry byłby w stanie je sformułować nawet bez tego knebla i, _kurwa_. Louis jest pewien, że to najpoważniejszy stan, w jakim Harry się przy nim znalazł i to oznacza, że to najdalej, gdzie dotarł z _kimkolwiek_ — kiedy unosi wzrok, bezużytecznie przesuwając ustami pełnymi bielizny, trzymając dłonie za plecami, a jego źrenice są niemożliwie rozszerzone — Louis nie jest pewien, czy w ogóle jeszcze patrzy na Harry’ego.  
To właśnie sprawia, że zaczyna panikować.  
To tak, jakby Harry był opętany — pocierając twarzą kutasa Louisa, jakby była to najważniejsza dla niego rzecz na całym świecie i nagle. Nagle Louis nie widzi w tym nic podniecającego. Policzki Harry’ego są pokryte łzami, ślina wycieka z jego wypchanych ust, jego dłonie nie są nawet związane, ale i tak są bezużyteczne, ponieważ wygląda, jakby stracił kontrolę nad własnymi mięśniami i taki właśnie był cel Louisa, ale — _kurwa_ — nie jest to już podniecające, _ani trochę_ i…  
— Stop. — Jego głos drży. Mija chwila zanim słowo dociera do Harry’ego i chłopak odsuwa się lekko, ale nie przestając patrzeć w górę tymi _oczami_. — Nie — mówi Louis, prawie się potykając, gdy się odsuwa ( _odsuwa od siebie Harry’ego_ ), robiąc krok w tył; jego kutas pulsuje boleśnie, ale on… _kurwa_ w ogóle nie jest podniecony. — Stop, kurwa, ja. _Jezu, czerwony._  
Harry mruga kilkakrotnie i siada na swoich piętach. Dłonie zwiesza luźno po bokach, pochylając ramiona i marszcząc brwi. Rozluźnia szczękę, a majtki — jebane _majtki_ — wciąż znajdują się w jego ustach i Louis ma wrażenie, że unosi się w górze, jakby nie do końca był połączony ze swoim ciałem. Jakby to nie _on_ wyciągał knebel z ust Harry’ego, pozwalając, aby spadł na podłogę, ponieważ Harry jeszcze do niego nie wrócił i Louis nie wie, czy pamięta, jak to jest istnieć bez Harry’ego. _Jezu._ Opiera się o ścianę i — Boże — chłopiec przed nim, ten nie-do-końca-Harry, wygląda na tak _zagubionego_ , że Louis ma wrażenie, że naprawdę zaraz zwymiotuje.  
Obaj milczą przez niemal minutę. Louis po części chce opaść na kolana, aby być bliżej Harry’ego, ale jest przerażony tym, co może się wtedy stać, więc jedynie przyciska mocniej plecy do ściany, gdy jego kolana drżą. Harry chyba doszedł trochę do siebie, ale wciąż ma zaszklony wzrok i niepewne ruchy, i nic nie jest lepiej.  
— Czy… — To Harry odzywa się pierwszy. Jego głos się łamie. — Dobrze?  
To Harry. To Harry, który go potrzebuje. Harry, który jest zdezorientowany i może zraniony, i Louis czuje, że potrzeba pocieszenia go sprawia mu fizyczny ból, ale. Harry wciąż jest twardy i Louis nie może na niego nawet patrzeć. Ciągnie się za włosy.  
— Czy możemy — zaczyna, wskazując dłonią na bok — po prostu się położyć. Chyba nie, um. — Przełyka. — Łóżko?  
Harry mruga przez kolejne trzydzieści sekund zanim kiwa głową. Louis pomaga mu wstać, ponieważ jego kolana trzęsą się i są zaczerwienione, ale to nie do końca on. Louis wciąż jeszcze nie wrócił. Nie jest pewien, kim jest ten nowy człowiek w jego skórze, ale nie ma on prawa dotykać Harry’ego. Nie zasłużył sobie na to. Harry niepewnie siada na łóżku, podczas gdy nie-Louis kładzie się na boku, wciąż mając na sobie spodnie i zamyka oczy, nie sięgając ku niemu. Po kilku minutach czuje, jak Harry wstaje i przechodzi na drugą stronę pokoju. Chyba słyszy, jak obiera banana, którego Louis przyniósł wcześniej z kuchni, ale nie otwiera oczu, aby sprawdzić, czy go je.

* * *

Kiedy Louis budzi się następnego dnia, czuje się, jakby miał kaca. Harry już nie śpi, przyglądając mu się z drugiej strony łóżka i dłonie Louisa drżą, ale całuje go powoli i mocno, i normalnie, idąc potem bez słowa do łazienki, więc Harry również się nie odzywa. Są zajęci próbami, więc łatwo jest spędzić cały dzień na nierozmawianiu o tym, nawet jeśli ich spojrzenia krzyżują się czasem i żadne z nich nie potrafi udawać, że _nic_ się nie stało.  
Po pracy Harry idzie do domu, a Louis decyduje się spędzić czas z Niallem i Zaynem. Kiedy potykając się i śmierdząc ziołem, wchodzi później do ich sypialni, Harry już śpi, owinięty wokół poduszki Louisa.   
Louis nie zabiera mu jej, nie przyciąga go zamiast tego do siebie, ale jedynie trzepie szybko w łazience i idzie spać.

* * *

Najgorsza kłótnia, jaką przeprowadził z Harry, była jego winą.  
Był grudzień. Louis siedział na ich łóżku, przyglądając się, jak Harry pakuje rzeczy do wyjazdu na tydzień i obgryzał paznokcie, czego nie robił odkąd skończył jedenaście lat.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że po prostu… jedziesz — powiedział.  
Nie wiedział nawet _dlaczego_ to powiedział, poza faktem, że nie miał pojęcia, co innego miałby zrobić.  
Harry nie przestała przetrząsać zawartości szuflady.  
— Nie chcę — odparła. Wyciągnęła jedną z koszulek Louisa i włożyła ją do walizki, wzruszając ramionami. — Ale, no wiesz. Zgodziliśmy się.  
— Spójrz na siebie — powiedział Louis sarkastycznie. — Głos rozsądku. — Zmusił się, żeby przestać obgryzać paznokcie i złożył dłonie na kolanach, kiedy Harry zaczęła układać rzeczy w walizce. Przyglądał się jej przez długi moment zanim znów się odezwał: — Naprawdę ci to nie przeszkadza?  
Harry wpatrywała się w swoje rzeczy, marszcząc brwi przez chwilę, zanim podniosła skarpetki i zwinęła je niemal agresywnie.   
— Wciąż — zaczęła — nie jestem w stanie patrzeć na Eleanor bez chęci uderzenia jej w twarz. — Mówiła tak cicho, że Louis jej uwierzył, chociaż był pewien, że Harry nigdy w całym swoim życiu czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. — Uważasz, że co _czuję_ w tej chwili?  
Louis spędzi całe godziny, pragnąc cofnąć czas i przestać w tym miejscu, ale nie tak się wszystko potoczyło. Wyprostował nogi, ocierając się o bok walizki.  
— Nie wyglądasz, jakby było ci jakoś strasznie przykro.  
— Cóż, ale _jest_ — powiedziała Harry. Louis mruknął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, przyglądając się startej etykietce na walizce. Jego mama musiała ją tutaj przyczepić, kiedy on i Harry wyjechali na swoje pierwsze, wspólne wakacje. Harry upuściła składane ubranie, ale Louis nie uniósł wzroku. — Jezu, Lou, nie mów… nie mów mi tylko, że jesteś na mnie _zły_.  
— Oświeć mnie więc — odparł, kopiąc etykietkę. — _Jak_ mam się czuć, kiedy mój chłopak wyjeżdża na zimowe wakacje z jakąś chudą, blond suką?  
Szczęka Harry opadła i dziewczyna gapiła się na Louisa przez moment, zanim odpowiedziała, walcząc z gniewem:  
— Nie wiem. Pomyślałam, że może chciałbyś mnie w tym _wesprzeć?_  
Louis parsknął.  
— Och, będziesz miała wiele _wsparcia_ — powiedział. Znów skrzyżował nogi. — Każdy szmatławiec na świecie będzie cię _wspierał_.  
Na twarzy Harry mignęło zranienie i Louis poczuł niewyraźne uczucie dziwnej satysfakcji, że wyglądała chociaż trochę tak, jak on się czuł.  
— Co, do kurwy, Lou? — Cofnęła się o krok od łóżka. — Dlaczego zachowujesz się, jakbym to _ja_ była tutaj tą złą?  
Louis w końcu spojrzał jej w oczy.  
— Dlaczego po prostu _jedziesz_ , nie próbując się w ogóle sprzeciwić?  
— _Przestań_. — Harry _zatrzasnęła_ walizkę, opierając się na niej ciężko. — _Jak_ możesz… — Przeczesała dłonią włosy i potrząsnęła głową. Wciąż próbowała być rozsądna, co z jakiegoś powodu rozwścieczyło Louisa.  
— W ogóle nie _zdajesz_ sobie sprawy, jak _kurewsko_ trudne to jest — warknął, opierając się o zagłówek łóżka.  
— _Pocałowałeś ją_ — powiedziała Harry, ściskając krawędź walizki i niemal plując. — _Pocałowałeś ją na moich oczach_ , Louis, uważasz, że nie…  
— Więc, kiedy mówimy o czymś, co ja muszę robić, to złoszczenie się jest w porządku — przerwał jej Louis i wiedział, że zrobiła się z tego prawdziwa kłótnia, bo zaczynał mówić rzeczy, które nie miały sensu nawet dla niego samego. — Ale kiedy chodzi o ciebie, po prostu pakujesz walizki i jedziesz tam, gdzie ci…  
— Robię to dla _ciebie_ , Louis — warknęła Harry. Popchnęła walizkę - nie na tyle mocno, aby ją poruszyć, ale na tyle, że zatrzęsło się od tego całe łóżko - i cofnęła się, przykładając dłoń do czoła. — _Rozmawialiśmy_ o tym i _zdecydowaliśmy_ … powiedziałam, że zrobiłabym, kurwa, _wszystko_ , aby być z tobą, Jezu, dlaczego się tak _zachowujesz?_  
— Jak dokładnie się _zachowuję_? — Louis wstał z łóżka i oparł się bokiem o ścianę.  
— Jak pierdolony _bachor_ — odparła.   
Louis odwrócił się w jej stronę.  
— To _ty_ zachowujesz się, jakby to było _dla ciebie zbyt, kurwa, łatwe_.  
— Więc, kiedy powiedziałeś, _cokolwiek będzie trzeba_ — zaczęła Harry, wskazując na drzwi salonu, gdzie przeprowadzili tę rozmowę, szepcząc i przytulając się do siebie tak mocno, że wydawało się, że są jednym ciałem — chodziło ci o to, że _dopóki będzie łatwo?_ Ja nie… nie na to liczyłam, Louis.  
— Nawet się, kurwa, _nie waż_. — Louis również wskazał na drzwi, a potem już nie mógł przestać machać rękoma. — Robię _wszystko, co w mojej…_  
— Cóż, postaraj się _mocniej!_ — krzyknęła Harry, prawie pochylając się od siły jaką włożyła w krzyk. Krew Louisa zawirowała i, _tak_ , właśnie do tego wszystko prowadziło, każde pojebane uczucie, które odczuwał od tygodni odkąd Harry dotknęła tej dziewczyny przed kamerami i była to kurewska _ulga_ , zobaczenie jej tak zranionej, jak czuł się on. — _Kurwa_ — ciągnęła — jeśli nie chcesz się ujawnić…  
Jego żołądek zawirował.  
— Och, mój Boże. — Wyrzucił ramiona w górę. — _Znowu_ o to chodzi?  
— Tak, do cholery — powiedziała, wskazując na niego drżącą dłonią. — _Zawsze_ będzie o to…  
— Chcę tego tak samo mocno, jak ty, Harry, ale nie możemy zachować się _kretyńsko_ i…  
— Nie chcesz — przerwała mu. Podniosła poduszkę, która spadła na ziemię, gdy Louis wstał z łóżka i ścisnęła ją w rękach. — Wiesz, mogłabym, kurwa, zaczekać, gdybym wiedziała, że tego chcesz, ale ty _nie chcesz_. Chciałbyś tylko, aby ten cały syf sam zniknął. Nie chcesz się ujawnić, bo wolałbyś, żebym to _ja_ była twoją śliczną, ciemnowłosą dziewczyną zamiast _niej_. Nie chcesz być _tym gejem_. — Rzuciła poduszką w zagłówek. — Nie chcesz się ze mną, prawdziwą mną, pokazywać i to _ty_ wolałbyś ciągnąć tę jebaną _farsę…_  
— _Chcę_ się z tobą, kurwa, _pokazywać_ , ty… co do chuja, Harry. — Louis prawie podniósł poduszkę i rzucił w nią. Zacisnął zęby. To nie była kłótnia, którą chciał przeprowadzić.  
Była to być może jedyna kłótnią, jaką umieli przeprowadzić.  
— Przepraszam, że nie mogę być twoją _dziewczyną_ , Louis…  
— Och, mój Boże, _zamknij_ się, nie chcę pieprzonej _dziewczyny_ …  
— Cóż, ale się _jednej dorobiłeś, do cholery!_ — krzyknęła chyba najgłośniej, jak Louis kiedykolwiek słyszał i kopnęła łóżko tak mocno, że się zatrzęsło. — Więc co masz zamiary z tym _zrobić?_  
— Nie o to… kurwa, _doskonale wiesz_ , że nie o to mi chodziło, Jezus, _zawsze_ wkładasz mi w usta jebane słowa…  
— Tak, _kurwa, wiem_. To chyba znaczy, że muszę przeprosić, że _nic_ , czym będę, nigdy nie okaże się dla ciebie wystarczająco dobre, żeby pokazać się ze mną…  
— Pierdolisz bzdury. — Louis cofnął się o krok i uderzył mocno łokciem w ścianę. — Po prostu… pierdolisz jakieś _niestworzone bzdury…_  
Harry również się cofnęła, zaciskając usta i potrząsając głową.  
— Wiesz — zaczęła — kiedy cię poznałam, pomyślałam, że jesteś najodważniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam. — Zaśmiała się sucho. — Nigdy nie poznałam jeszcze kogoś, kto sprawił, że bycie tym, kim byłam, było czymś, co mogło sprawić, że ludzie mnie _polubią_ , a nie _znienawidzą_. — Przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, a potem wykonała gest, jakby coś od siebie odpychała. — Ale to chyba gówno prawda. Jakaś gierka, żeby inni cię lubili, bo ty, kurwa, _nienawidzisz_ siebie.  
Louis odwrócił od niej wzrok, patrząc w lustro. Zacisnął pięści i potrząsnął głową, gapiąc się na odbicie cholernej walizki.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wybierasz się na heterycką paradę, którą zobaczy cały świat i to _mnie_ oskarżasz o…  
— To cholerna ustawka, Louis — powiedziała i Louis nienawidził, kurwa, _nienawidził_ tego, że cały czas powtarzała jego imię. — Jest do bani, Taylor jest _okropna_ , nie chcę tam jechać i _nienawidzę_ tego, że muszę, ale to _ustawka_. Chujowa sprawa, która nie może nic mi, kurwa, zrobić, ponieważ _wiem_ kim jestem. — Znów się odsunęła i rozłożyła ramiona, jakby miała zamiar się ukłonić. — Nawet, jeśli ty nie.  
— _Wiem kim jestem_ — syknął Louis. Znów zacisnął pięści i zastanowił się, czy istniały jakiekolwiek okoliczności, w których mógłby uderzyć Harry. Cofnął się. — Nie _waż_ się, kurwa, oskarżać mnie… tylko dlatego, że się już z tym, kurwa, nie _obnoszę…_ — Tupnął nogą — nie oznacza, że _zapomniałem kim jestem chociaż na jedną sekundę._  
— _Zakochałam_ się w chłopcu, który się z tym obnosił — odparła i, kurwa, Louis myślał, że już wcześniej uderzali poniżej pasa. — Zakochałam się w chłopcu, który nie był tak przerażony tym, co pomyślą o nim ludzie, żeby się bał, kurwa, na mnie _spojrzeć._  
Louis czuł się, jakby właśnie zwymiotował, a ktoś wciskał mu wszystko z powrotem do gardła.  
— _Nie boję się_. — Patrzył Harry w oczy przez długą chwilę i spróbował wyrównać oddech, zanim wyrzucił ręce w górę. — Nie mam zamiaru przepraszać za wiedzę, że na świecie istnieją inny ludzie, Harry. Po prostu, kurwa, _dorosłem_.  
Harry zrobiła krok w tył, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.  
— Wiesz — zaczęła, patrząc w podłogę — pomyślałam tylko, że… — Zwiesiła ręce po bokach. — Pomyślałam, że jeśli kochałbyś mnie wystarczająco mocno, to nie miałbyś z tym problemu.  
— _Wynoś się_ — powiedział. Jego głos brzmiał obco, ale będzie go słyszał przez cały czas w ciągu następnego tygodnia. — To moje całe, kurwa, życie, Harry. Nie masz… _pierdol się i jedź_ sobie na narty ze swoją _dziewczyną_ , i dalej, kurwa, udawaj, że nic z tego nigdy nie jest twoją winą, ale rób to gdzie indziej, bo ja mam tego _dosyć_.  
Harry stała w kącie, zaciskając zęby przez całą minutę, zanim zrobiła to. Wyszła.  
Godzinę później dostał wiadomość od Nialla, że przyjechał po nią i jej walizkę, ale Louis był już zbyt pijany, aby mu odpisać, przyczepiony do Liama w kącie pubu, który był zatłoczony, ale nie na tyle, aby uniknęli bycia zauważonymi. Później przekonał go, aby poszli do gej klubu, gdzie zdjął koszulkę, tańczył i flirtował, i prawie pocałował kilkoro kolesiów tylko z tego powodu, że nie wiedzieli, że był Louisem Tomlinsonem, a on wiedział, że nie byli Harry Styles.  
W końcu im to przeszło, oczywiście. Może nie było to oczywiste, kiedy Harry nie było, a Louis spędzał noce krzycząc do telefonów, a rankiem wymiotował do toalety Liama, ale Harry wróciła do domu, oboje przeprosili, obiecali, że postarają się mocniej i wydłużyli seks na zgodę na tyle, że trwał trzy razy tyle ile sama kłótnia. Ale. Nie ważne ile razy Harry przepraszała, nie ważne ile razy Louis jej wybaczał, również przepraszając, to nic… to nie _mogło_ zmienić tego, co powiedziała i nie mogło sprawić, że Louis przestanie przetwarzać te słowa w swojej głowie ciągle od nowa.  
Ponieważ, kiedy Harry i Louis się kłócą, _naprawdę_ się kłócą, nie są to rozsądne sprzeczki. W ciągu tych trzech wspólnych lat, nauczyli się dobrze rozwiązywać je pokojowo. Kiedy Harry i Louis się kłócą, robią to, ponieważ presja pod jaką się znajdują, zaczęła być zbyt silna, a jedynym znanym sposobem, aby dowieść, co nadal dla siebie znaczą, jest udowodnienie, że potrafią zranić się nawzajem, jak nikt inny. Louisa najbardziej na świecie boli wiedza, że nie może być wszystkim, czego potrzebuje od niego Harry i każda sekunda jaką spędza na unikaniu jej, jest potwierdzeniem, że Harry miała rację.

* * *

Telefon Louisa zaczyna dzwonić, kiedy ten następnego dnia wjeżdża na podjazd Zayna. Prawie go ignoruje, ponieważ nie jest to dzwonek ani Harry’ego, ani mamy, a Louis nie jest pewien, czy chciałby odebrać, nawet jeśli by tak było. Nienawidzi przyzwyczajać się do tego uczucia, ale. Naprawdę chce się tylko najarać bez rozczarowanych spojrzeń dookoła.  
Jednak to dzwoni Lou, a Lou miała być na zakupach z Harrym, a Harry to wciąż Harry, więc oczywiście, że Louis odbiera.  
— Hej, co jest? — pyta. Wyciąga kluczyki ze stacyjki i kładzie dłoń na kierownicy, mając nadzieję, że nie zajmie to długo. Zayn powiedział, że ma naprawdę dobre zioło.  
— Louis? — Jej głos jest niespokojny i kiedy nie mówi nic więcej, Louis ściska gwałtownie kierownicę.  
— Czy wszystko w porządku? — pyta szybko.  
— Ja… — Przez chwilę wszystko jest niewyraźne, jakby zakrywała telefon dłonią.  
— _Lou_ — prawie krzyczy. _Czy coś się stało?_ jest tym, czego nie potrafi powiedzieć.   
Prawie nie rozmawiał tego ranka z Harrym, został w łóżku, podczas gdy ten przygotowywał śniadanie w kuchni, _Boże._  
— Wybacz — odzywa się Lou po minucie. — Tylko… zastanawiałam się, czy nie zauważyłeś rano czegoś dziwnego w zachowaniu Harry?  
Louis puszcza kierownicę i oddycha głęboko zanim odpowiada:  
— Ja… dlaczego pytasz?   
Louis ledwo odezwał się do niego słowem przed wyjściem do Zayna, całując go tylko w policzek i mamrocząc, że zobaczą się później.  
— Harry, um. — Lou brzmi na rozproszoną. — Przyszła dzisiaj nieco wcześniej i powiedziała, że chce pobawić się z Lux i, nie wiem, minęła już godzina, a w centrum handlowym czekają paparazzi, a ona nie chce puścić Lux.  
— Próbowałaś… — Oczywiście, że próbowała z nią porozmawiać, nie dzwoniłaby w innym wypadku. Harry nie jest _dzieckiem_. — Znaczy, nie za bardzo wiem, co powiedzieć. Czy wygląda na smutną?  
— Wygląda… — Lou urywa na chwilę. — Wygląda nieswojo. Nie wiem, nigdy jej takiej nie widziałam.  
Louis przełyka.  
— Czy mogę z nią porozmawiać? Proszę.  
— Zaczekaj chwilę.  
Odgłosy szumu, a potem cisza.  
— Haz? — mówi Louis po chwili.  
— Hej.   
Teraz już rozumie dlaczego Lou do niego zadzwoniła — Harry brzmi nieobecnie, jakby… jakby nie do końca tam była.  
— Harry — mówi tak miękko jak potrafi bez drżenia w głosie. — Jak się czujesz?  
Harry nie odpowiada przez moment.  
— Nie wiem — stwierdza powoli. Potem znów po chwili: — Niewyraźnie.  
Louis wie, co to znaczy, ale nie wie, _co to znaczy_.  
— Skarbie. — Jego umysł wiruje i, _kurwa_ , naprawdę, _naprawdę_ chce się upalić, ale z powrotem wkłada kluczyki do stacyjki. — Czy… Czego potrzebujesz, skarbie? Czego potrzebujesz, żeby czuć się mniej niewyraźnie?  
Wydaje mu się, że słyszy splunięcie Lux, a potem telefon znów przejmuje Lou.  
— Lou, z nią jest _naprawdę_ coś nie tak — mówi i milknie. — Słuchaj, może ona, ee, wzięła coś? Nie obchodzi mnie, co robicie w swoim wolnym czasie, ale jeśli macie zamiar przebywać z Lux…  
— Ona nie… nie, nie wydaje mi się — stwierdza Louis, wyjeżdżając z podjazdu Zayna. — Będę za dwadzieścia minut, okej? Po prostu dotrzymaj jej towarzystwa. Zabiorę ją do domu.

* * * 

Louis czytał o sub-drop. Już na samym początku, odkąd zaczęli to robić, wyszukał wszystkie informacje, które były dostępne bez potrzeby pokazania się na wyciągu z jego karty kredytowej. Ale nigdy tego nie widział, tak naprawdę. _Uważa_ na Harry. Zazwyczaj jest ona bardziej dotykalska przez kilka dni po scenie, ale Louis myślał, że to nic _złego_ — to część tych emocji, to jak blisko później są ze sobą.  
Prawdopodobnie… _zdecydowanie_ powinien był pomyśleć o efekcie, jaki wywołało jego zdystansowanie się podczas tamtej nocy, ale chodzi o to, że Louis nigdy tak naprawdę nie musiał zbytnio myśleć nad tą opieką. Nie, kiedy widok wrażliwej Harry zazwyczaj wpędza go w coś, co Zayn nazwał „apodyktycznym trybem mamuśki”. Opiekowanie się Harry przychodzi Louisowi naturalnie, jak chyba nic innego pomiędzy nimi.  
Więc kiedy po wejściu do salonu Lou, widzi coś podobnego do _strachu_ w jej oczach oraz jak Harry szybko odwraca wzrok, przyciskając swoją córką chrzestną mocniej do piersi — i wszystko przez to, co _zrobił Louis_ , przez to, _czego nie zrobił_ — niemal znów ucieka, ponieważ w ogóle jej o to nie wini. Sam nie ma ochoty na siebie patrzeć, ale właśnie takie zachowanie wpakowało ich w ten cały bałagan, prawda?  
— H — mówi cicho. Lou stoi tuż za nim. — H, chodź… — _pojedziemy do domu_ mówi prawie, ale nie może. Nie może teraz w ten sposób po prostu powiedzieć Harry, co ma robić.  
Na szczęście w pokoju jest chociaż jeden, cholerny dorosły. Lou siada obok Harry na kanapie i kładzie dłoń na plecach Lux.  
— Louis zadzwonił do dziennikarzy i kazał im iść do domów — mówi i tego miękkiego tonu używała do tej pory tylko wtedy, gdy zwracała się do swojej córki. — Uznał, że przydałaby ci się dzisiaj przerwa.  
Kiedy Harry unosi wzrok, Louis widzi, że jej oczy są zaczerwienione. _Chryste_ , Louis nie jest na to gotowy. Harry milczy przez chwilę.  
— Chodźmy, kochanie — odzywa się w końcu Louis. — Spędzimy dzień w domu, dobrze?  
Harry kiwa na to głową. Lou zabiera z jej ramion córkę i natychmiast przytula do siebie mocno. Louis niemal coś mówi, ponieważ Harry nie jest _niebezpieczna_ — kurwa, jeśli ktoś nie powinien przebywać w pobliżu dzieci, to tylko on — ale milczy, mamrocząc jedynie podziękowania, kiedy prowadzi Harry do drzwi, trzymając dłoń na jej plecach.  
Na zewnątrz, Harry kieruje się do swojego auta. Louis chwyta jej nadgarstek.  
— Pojedziesz ze mną? — pyta cicho. — Zabierzemy je później.  
Harry nie rusza się przez moment, zanim wzrusza ramionami i idzie za nim. Louis łapie ją za rękę tak często jak może, kiedy zawozi ich do domu.  
Gdy są już w środku, Harry opiera się o framugę i ciągnie za materiał podniszczonej, białej koszulki.  
— Przepraszam — mówi, gdy Louis zdejmuje buty. Unika jego spojrzenia. — Powinnam. Dziennikarze. No nie wiem. Powinno mi nic nie być.  
Louis kładzie dłoń na jej twarzy i styka ich czoła razem. Harry nie wyciąga swoich rąk z kieszeni; zamyka oczy.  
— Nie przepraszaj — mówi Louis, całując kącik jej ust, ale dziewczyna nie odpowiada. — Nic ci nie jest, już dobrze. — Przesuwa dłońmi po jej ramionach. — Harry — mruczy. _Gdzie jesteś_ nie pyta, ponieważ nie jest pewien, czy potrafi bez stracenia zmysłów, a nie ma prawa tego zrobić, ponieważ to właśnie ich wpakowało w cały ten bajzel.  
Harry wydmuchuje powietrze i odsuwa głowę od Louisa, opierając się o framugę.  
— Byłeś zły — mówi. Jeszcze bardziej pochyla ramiona. — Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam.  
— _Nie_ , Harry — mówi Louis. — Nie jestem zły, nigdy nie byłem zły.  
Rozmawiają tak cicho, że Louis odnosi wrażenie, jakby starali się nikogo — albo niczego — nie obudzić.  
Harry przygryza wargę i spogląda w dół na krocze Louisa zanim przyciska podbródek do piersi. Louis _nie ma pojęcia_ , jak to naprawić, kiedy jedyne na co ma ochotę, to przywalić sobie kijem w łeb, ale nie ma wyboru.  
— Zjebałem sprawę, Harry — mówi i czuje się odrobinę lepiej, ponieważ to najprawdziwsze co powiedział w ciągu ostatnich dni. Całuje ją delikatnie w policzek. — Nie ty, kochanie, ty jesteś idealna. — Chwyta dłonie Harry i całuje opuszki jej palców, ale ta nadal się nie porusza. — Tak mi… — _przykro_ brzmi słabo. _Przykro_ brzmi jak _zapomniałem włożyć naczynia do zmywarki_ , a nie _sprawiłem, że czułaś się tak samotna, że nie potrafiłaś normalnie funkcjonować_. Przełyka. — Chodź ze mną do łóżka? — pyta cicho.  
Harry spina się, ale kiwa głową. Louis puszcza na chwilę jej dłoń i zaczyna rozpinać zamek jej spodni. Nie ma na sobie bielizny. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł mniejszej ekscytacji na widok penisa Harry w całym swoim życiu.  
— _Harry_ — mówi. Harry unosi wzrok i Louis widział u niej różne stany, ale jeszcze nigdy, _przenigdy_ nie widział jej tak _złamanej_. Znów chwyta jej dłonie. — Chcę się po prostu przytulić, kochanie — ciągnie. — W porządku?  
Jej dłonie wydają się ciężkie w jego uścisku. Wzrusza ramionami.  
— Bardzo cię kocham — mówi Louis. _Bardzo cię przepraszam_.  
Louis prowadzi Harry do łóżka, ściąga jej dżinsy i zakłada na ich miejsce parę swoich bokserek, podczas gdy Harry tylko to obserwuje, opierając się o zagłówek i przygryzając wargę.  
— Przepraszam — szepcze, kiedy Louis wchodzi na łóżko. — Nie wiem, co zrobiłam.  
Louis gładzi jej pierś i opiera się o jej ramię.  
— Nic nie zrobiłaś, kochanie — mówi. — Jesteś idealna. Cudowna. Bardzo cię kocham, Harry.  
— Już mnie nie chcesz — mamrocze Harry, spinając się pod jego dotykiem. — Dlaczego już mnie nie chcesz?  
— Zawsze cię chcę, obiecuję. Nie myślisz logicznie, kochanie, chcę, żebyś do mnie wróciła.  
— Przepraszam — powtarza Harry.   
Louis musi pociągnąć ja w dół, aby położyła się naprzeciwko niego i styka ich czoła razem. Harry zaciska mocno powieki i Louis przesuwa dłonią nad jej ciałem.  
— Nie, skarbie, _to ja_ przepraszam — mówi cicho. — Jestem tutaj. Jestem tutaj.  
Harry oddycha ciężko przez kilka minut, podczas gdy Louis gładzi jej włosy, a potem zaczyna płakać i płakać — to nie jest cichy płacz, ale ten rodzaj, który brzmi jak alarm przeciwmgielny lub atak astmy. Louis przyciąga jej twarz do swojej szyi, więc jej łzy spadają ciężkie i gorące na jego skórę; powtarza _w porządku, jestem tutaj, kocham cię, już dobrze_ , a Harry płacze jeszcze mocniej. Płacze tak, jak Louis tylko dwukrotnie w całym swoim życiu — za każdym razem na kolanach matki, za każdym razem chodziło o Harry: raz, ponieważ ją kochał i drugi, ponieważ nie kochał jej wystarczająco. Teraz nie płacze. Nie potrafi zrobić niczego poza trzymaniem jej w ramionach dopóki jej szloch nie zamienia się w słowa: _przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam_ na co on potrafi odpowiedzieć jedynie _przestań_.  
Harry w końcu przestaje przepraszać. Louis nie zdejmuje z niej rąk, nie przestaje powtarzać, jak cudowna i idealna jest, dopóki Harry nie przestaje nerwowo przygryzać wargi. Całuje go dwukrotnie, trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach i Louis uznaje, że to oznacza, że w większości do niego wróciła — gdziekolwiek się znajdowała — ale nadal milczy, ponieważ to, co _musi_ powiedzieć, nie chce mu przejść przez gardło. Harry zasypia przy jego piersi i nawet wtedy Louis nie przestaje gładzić jej po plecach i oddychać równo w jej ucho.  
Louis zostawia ją tylko na dwadzieścia minut, kiedy uznaje, że naprawdę zasnęła, żeby pozmywać naczynia ze śniadania i zamówić jedzenie z ich ulubionej, indyjskiej knajpki. Kiedy jednak wraca do sypialni, Harry jest w łazience, malując rzęsy. Louis opiera się o framugę, nie wchodząc do środka.  
— Zamówiłem nam jedzenie — mówi ostrożnie, nie wiedząc w jakim stanie znajduje się Harry. — Powinno być za godzinę.  
Harry kiwa głową, odkładając tusz i biorąc ciemno-czerwoną szminkę z szafki, przelotnie spoglądając na Louisa w lustrze, zanim zaczyna malować usta. Będzie musiała zmyć ten cały makijaż przed pójściem spać. Louis nie ma pojęcia, jak ona to robi.  
— Brzmi świetnie — stwierdza w końcu.  
— Jak się czujesz? — pyta Louis.  
Chce jedynie owinąć się wokół niej i zaprowadzić z powrotem do łóżka, ale Harry nie odwróciła się do niego odkąd tutaj przyszedł, a to oznacza, że jest zła.  
Wydyma usta i przygląda się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze.  
— Lepiej — mówi. Następuje chwila, gdzie wszystko może potoczyć się w różnych kierunkach, a potem: — Nie możesz mi, kurwa, czegoś takiego robić, Louis.  
Harry ma dwa rodzaje złości, a ten jest najgorszy; kiedy brzmi na niechętną do krzyku, ponieważ wie, że ma niezaprzeczalną rację.  
Louis spuszcza wzrok i porusza palcami u stóp.  
— Wiem — mówi. — _Jezu_ , wiem i tak cholernie cię przepraszam.  
— _Zostawiłeś mnie_ — stwierdza Harry, jakby nie mogła w to uwierzyć. — Po prostu mnie _zostawiłeś_ , jakbyś nie mógł… Jakbyś nie był w stanie w ogóle na mnie _patrzeć_ , po tym jak ja…  
— Nie chciałem — mówi Louis. — Nie, nie _myślałem_ i tak, kurwa, Harry, tak mi _przykro._  
Harry potrząsa głową. Sięga po klipsy leżące na krawędzi zlewu, a potem zmienia zdanie, zaciskając mocno dłonie na porcelanie.  
— Ze wszystkich, cholernych ludzi na świecie, którzy mogą sprawić, że poczuję się, jak _dziwka_ — mówi drżącym głosem, wpatrując się w odpływ — nigdy nie pomyślałam, że będzie to jedyny chłopak, z którym sypiam odkąd skończyłam szesnaście lat.  
— _Przepraszam_ — mówi Louis, czując zaskoczenie swoim uniesionym głosem. Nie ma prawa się złościć; nie po tym co zrobił Harry, ale dziewczyna krzyczy na niego i to wszystko, to zbyt wiele. — _Kurwa_ , strasznie mi przykro, Harry.  
— I dobrze. — Harry zamyka drzwiczki szafki mocniej niż to koniecznie i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, w końcu się do niego odwracając. — _Wierzę,_ że… no nie wiem, zadbasz o mnie, kiedy klęczę przed tobą z kneblem w ustach? Ty… po prostu _mnie odepchnąłeś._  
— Wiem — mówi Louis. — Wiem, ja tylko…  
— Nie powiedziałeś mi nawet, _co zrobiłam źle_ — przerywa mu Harry. — Spędziłam ostatnie półtora dnia na zastanawianiu się nad tym, wiesz, i prawie nie pamiętam, co było prawdziwe, a co… ale chciałam tego tak _bardzo_ , a ty mnie _odepchnąłeś_ , jakbyś był mną _obrzydzony_ , Louis, co do _kurwy_.  
— Ty nie… nie o to… — Louis potrząsa głową. — Nie chciałem…  
— Co _miałam_ poczuć w takim razie? — Dłonie Harry drżą i opiera się o ścianę łazienki, ciągnąc się za włosy. — Jak miałam się poczuć, kiedy mnie _odepchnąłeś?_  
— _Harry._  
Louis… po prostu _nie może_. Nie da rady wysłuchiwać tych wszystkich sposobów, na które przejebał sprawę, nie potrafi nawet utrzymać się na nogach, więc odwraca się, opierając głowę o framugę. Zaciska pięści i nie mówi nic, oddychając jedynie ciężko przez moment.  
Harry znów płacze, kiedy jej dłonie przesuwają się po jego ramionach.  
— _Przepraszam_ — szepcze. — _To po prostu boli; boli bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, przepraszam_.  
Louis odnosi wrażenie, że on również powinien się rozpłakać, ale czuje się jedynie zbyt pusty i zbyt duży na tę łazienkę, na to _życie_. Harry owija się wokół niego niczym druga skóra, jej ramiona i dłonie przyciskają się do niego tak blisko, jak cień, i oddycha ciężko i mokro w jego szyję. Kiedy dłonie Louisa rozluźniają się i opadają wzdłuż jego boków, Harry robi krok w tył.  
— Musisz ze mną porozmawiać — mówi. — Musisz mi _powiedzieć, co zrobiłam źle_ , albo inaczej… _Boże_ , proszę, powiedz mi, że to _rozumiesz._  
— Słuchaj… — Głos Louisa jest zachrypnięty. — Rozumiem. Masz prawo być zła, bo zjebałem sprawę, ale czy możemy… — Zamyka oczy i opiera się o framugę. — Czy możemy zatrzymać się na moment, podczas gdy ułożę sobie to, co mam, kurwa, do powiedzenia? Ja… _nie miałem pojęcia, jak to wytłumaczyć._  
Harry zastanawia się przez moment, wydychając większość swojego gniewu, a potem znów się do niego zbliża, wciskając twarz w jego szyję.  
— Okej — mruczy. Całuje go i jeszcze przez długą chwilę oddycha w jego skórę. — Chcesz wrócić do łóżka?  
Nie chce, serio. Nie chce przeprowadzać tej rozmowy w ich łóżku, ale równocześnie nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić innego miejsca, więc mamrocze potwierdzenie i pozwala Harry zaprowadzić się do łóżka.  
Louis nie miał zamiaru sprawić, aby Harry trzymała go w ramionach przez godzinę. To niesprawiedliwe, aby ją o to prosić, kiedy to on wszystko zjebał, ale Harry jest ciepła, solidna i jest jak dzień po wyleczeniu się z ciężkiego przeziębienia, jak miłe zaskoczenie, że znów możesz poruszać się bez bólu. W końcu odzywa się dzwonek do drzwi i Harry wstaje, aby odebrać ich zamówienie. Kiedy wraca, przynosi ze sobą łyżki, chociaż zazwyczaj nienawidzi, kiedy jedzą w łóżku, ponieważ Louis _zawsze_ coś rozlewa. Kiedy jedzą, ich kolana oraz łokcie ocierają się o siebie, podczas gdy Louis rozrywa naan na kawałki i macza w curry, póki porządnie nie nasiąknie.  
— Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że ufasz mi bardziej niż ja ufam sam sobie — mówi, przyglądając się jak Harry wkłada do ust łyżkę ryżu. Spogląda na niego, żując powoli; Louis nabiera na palec trochę curry i jedna kropla spada na pościel. Louis gapi się na nią, kontynuując: — Twoje… twoje zaufanie znaczy dla mnie bardzo wiele, ale jednocześnie czuję, że mógłbym umrzeć, jeśli cię rozczaruję.  
Harry kończy żuć i przełyka dwukrotnie zanim odpowiada:  
— Nie rozczarowujesz mnie.  
— Proszę, Harry. — Louis odrywa kolejny kawałek chleba i skręca go pomiędzy palcami. — Spójrz, co ci… nie kłam, proszę.  
— Nie jesteś _rozczarowaniem_ , Lou — mówi. — Jesteś _człowiekiem_. Zjebałeś sprawę, _naprawdę zjebałeś_ , Boże, ale. — Harry odkłada łyżkę i wsuwa dłonie w swoje włosy. — _Kocham_ cię, wiesz? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że czasami nawalasz, ale potrzebuję, abyś ze mną _rozmawiał_.  
— Mówisz tak, jakby to było łatwe.  
Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
— Może takie być.  
Louis przesuwa palcem po plamie na prześcieradle. Harry zazwyczaj nie myli się, jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy.   
— Wszyscy oczekują, żebyśmy czymś dla nich byli — mówi po chwili. — Jak… symbol seksu, wzór do naśladowania, oddany chłopak, czy cokolwiek — sapie; Harry siedzi nieruchomo, słuchając. — Ale nieważne, jak dobrzy będziemy w tych rolach, nigdy nie będzie to _wystarczające_ , ponieważ nikt nie chce, abyśmy byli _sobą_. — Szturcha mocno plamę, a potem chowa dłonie w rękawach bluzy. — Nawet, gdy się ujawnimy, Harry, nawet wtedy, gdy nie będziemy musieli już tyle kłamać… to wciąż pozostanie… wciąż pozostanie _kłamstwem_ , wiesz, bylibyśmy dla niektórych jedynie tymi _homo_ i mogą nas nienawidzić, mogą nas kochać, ale nigdy nie pozwolą _nam być sobą_. — Milknie na moment. — Znaczy… _Boże_ , Harry, wiem, że tego chcesz, ale czy ci to nie przeszkadza?  
— Oczywiście, że tak — odpowiada dziewczyna, uderzając kolanem w kolano Louisa. — Ale — milknie, a wtedy — mam ciebie, prawda?  
— Masz — mówi Louis. Rozluźnia ramiona i szturcha ją łokciem, zanim kontynuuje: — Masz, ale… — Przełyka. — Kiedy mam wrażenie, że mógłbym cię zawieść, kiedy ty… Jezu. To wszystko jest wtedy jeszcze _gorsze_.  
Harry odsuwa opakowanie z ryżu od ich stóp i gapi się na nie przez chwilę.  
— Nigdy nie pomyślałam o tym, co ty możesz na ten temat czuć — mówi, śmiejąc się urywanie. — Czy to nie brzmi okropnie?  
— Nie. — Louis potrząsa głową. — Nie, Harry, to mój problem. Nie powinno… Nie musi być twoim.  
— Twój problem to mój problem. — Harry ma ten sposób mówienia takich rzeczy, jakby były najbardziej oczywistymi faktami na świecie. — My nie… znaczy, to raczej oczywiste, że lubię to co robimy. Bardzo. — Rumieni się lekko. — Ale… ale nie _potrzebuję_ tego, wiesz. Nie tak, jak potrzebuję ciebie. Nie tak, jak potrzebuję, aby wszystko było z tobą _w porządku._ Naprawdę nie musimy tego robić.  
Louis stuka palcami w swoje kolano.  
— Nie — stwierdza. — Znaczy, ja też to bardzo lubię. To, co się z tobą dzieje, Harry, to naprawdę… To naprawdę piękne. — Harry znów się rumieni, a jej nozdrza rozszerzają się; Louis rozluźnia się odrobinę. — Lubię to, że mogę to dla ciebie robić — kontynuuje — ale to czasami naprawdę wiele, kiedy ty jesteś taka _otwarta_ , a ja… nie.  
— Nie musisz taki być przez cały czas — mówi Harry, kładąc dłoń na udzie Louisa i ściskając je. — Nie jesteś im… nic winien.  
— Ale tobie jestem winien wszystko — mówi do jej dłoni, która kreśli kółka na jego udzie.  
Harry milczy.  
— Naprawdę myślisz o tym w ten sposób? — pyta.  
Louis przesuwa się i przewraca prawie pusty pojemnik z ryżem.  
— Nie — odpowiada, zbierając jedzenie. — Tak — stwierdza po chwili, zamykając wieczko. — Nie wiem?  
Harry milczy niemal przez całą minutę. Louis trzyma w dłoniach pojemnik, mając jedynie ochotę rzucić nim o ścianę.  
— Wszystko, czego od ciebie chcę — mówi w końcu Harry — to to, co sam możesz mi dać.  
— Nie wiem sam ile to jest. — Louis odkłada plastikowy pojemnik i znów chowa dłonie w rękawach, wsadzając kciuk w dziurę, którą zrobiła Harry. — Nie wiem nawet, czy w ogóle _mam_ tyle.  
— To nic — mówi Harry, przesuwając kciukiem po palcu Louisa wystającym z materiału. — Czasami… — urywa, opierając się o zagłówek łóżka i spogląda na siebie w lustrze, pocierając oko. Trochę tuszu rozmazuje się. — To wystarczy — mówi, ściskając jego dłoń przez rękaw. — Nie ważne, co to jest, nawet jeśli ty sam tego nie wiesz. Obiecuję ci, Louis, że to wystarczy.  
Harry rzadko kiedy się myli. Nie w takich sprawach. Więc Louis przysuwa się do niej i znów przeprasza, próbując, aby to wystarczyło.  
Później, po tym, jak Louis zabrudził czosnkiem ich poduszki i zmieniają pościel, kładą się blisko siebie i Louis pieprzy ją wolniej niż kiedykolwiek; a przynajmniej takie to sprawia wrażenie. Wysuwa się, kiedy Harry dochodzi na swój brzuch z jękiem, ale dziewczyna oplątuje go nogami i wsuwa jego penisa z powrotem w siebie, zakładając dłonie z tyłu jego karku. Gładząc jego włosy i jęcząc od intensywności dopóki nie dochodzi w niej, szarpiąc biodrami i nie potrafiąc złapać oddechu. Leżą potem jeszcze przez długi czas — nie rozmawiają, ale trzymają się mocno, chichocząc, i to mówi wszystko.

* * * 

Wszystko się polepsza. Nie ma tak naprawdę innej opcji, serio, ponieważ to, do jakiego stanu ją doprowadził jest prawdopodobnie najgorszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił w życiu, ale naprawdę wszystko się polepsza. Przez jakiś czas trzymają się łagodnego seksu, ale Louis nie skąpi dotyków, ani pochwał i Harry jaśnieje pod jego uwagą, odpłacając się tym samym. Któregoś dnia przez cały czas trzymają się za ręce, oprócz godziny, kiedy stoją przed kamerami i Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ważne, jak długo ciągnie się jedna godzina, reszta dnia jest dwadzieścia trzy razy dłuższa.  
Zerwanie z Eleanor było mgliście planowane od wieków, ale jego nadejście wciąż wydaje się niespodziewane. _Doszło do tego, że ludzie oczekują, że albo się pobierzecie, albo zerwiecie_ — powiedzieli ich agenci i do tej pory Louis całkiem dobrze się podporządkowywał ich poleceniem, ale godzinę po tym, jak wspomniano o kupnie pierścionka on i Harry obaj stracili głosy i nikt więcej o tym nie wspomina. Kilka artykułów i celowo niejasnych tweetów później, wszystko jest skończone. Louis czuje się niemal oszukany tym, jak łatwe to było.  
Następnego dnia pojawiają się w wieczornym programie. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat Louis kłamie, kiedy pada pytanie o to, który z nich jest sam. On i Harry podnoszą dłonie i żadne z nich nie wydaje się być tym faktem przygnębione.  
— Teraz, kiedy znów jesteś wolnym strzelcem, Louis, czy masz kogoś na oku? Czy wciąż jest za wcześnie, aby o tym mówić?  
— Nie powiedziałbym, że jestem wolnym strzelcem — odpowiada Louis z uśmieszkiem, mimowolnie zerkając na Harry. — Ale może i mam kogoś na oku.  
Harry kaszle gwałtownie. Niall klepie ją po plecach z uśmieszkiem, Liam szczerzy się, jakby usłyszał najlepszy kawał na świecie, a Zayn przewraca oczami.  
Tej nocy znów wyciągają kajdanki — po tym, jak chłopcy zabierają ich na kolację, aby wszystko uczcić i uprzejmie nie komentują faktu, że Harry siedzi Louisowi praktycznie na kolanach. Harry jest delikatnie wstawiona po połowie butelki wina, kiedy wracają do domu i odpowiada na każdy dotyk Louisa w sposób, który sprawia, że Louis ma wrażenie, jakby sam się tym upił. Ten cudowny rodzaj upicia, który potrafi kontrolować, tak mu się wydaje.  
— Hej — szepcze, stając na palcach, aby przygryźć jej ucho, zataczając palcami kółka na jej nadgarstkach. — Chcesz, żebym trochę cię związał?  
— _Boże_ , tak, proszę. — Harry przekręca nadgarstki do góry i przygryza wargę. — Znaczy, uch, jeśli… jeśli chcesz?  
Louis całuje ją i nie mówi nic więcej. Nie rozkazuje jej tym razem — skuwa jej ręce nad głową i przewiązuje oczy szalikiem, który użyła do przytrzymania włosów. Całuje ją, przygryza i ssie ciemne znaki na jej skórze, dopóki nie dochodzi od dwóch palców masujących jej prostatę i Louis szepcze w jej pępek o tym, jak jest piękna. Płacze dziesięć minut po tym, jak Louis dochodzi przy jej udzie.  
— Było w porządku? — pyta w końcu, kiedy Louis całuje jej nadgarstki i pociera kciukiem purpurowy znak po wewnętrznej stronie jej ramienia. — Znaczy, dla mnie było, wow, bardzo ci dziękuję, ale… było w porządku?  
— Całkiem nieźle, tak myślę — mówi Louis.  
Odrzuca kajdanki na stolik, nie chcąc zostawiać Harry na tyle długo, aby schować je porządnie.  
— Tak, fajnie. — Harry oddycha głęboko, kiedy Louis odwraca się i oplątuje jej ramiona wokół siebie.  
Parska.  
— _Fajnie_ — powtarza i nie przewraca oczami, chociaż jest pewien, że Harry uważa inaczej.  
— Heeej — mówi Harry, szturchając brodą jego policzek. — Bądź miły.  
Louis mruczy i układa się przy niej tak, że kolana Harry wpasowują się pod jego, i przez chwilę pozwala sobie poczuć, jakby tonął w jej ramionach. Jest miło. Harry jest miła.  
— Chyba chciałbym, abyś zrobiła to ze mną — mówi.  
— Co, była miła? — Harry szczerzy się w jego kark i ramiona Louisa tężeją, kiedy oboje zdają sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. — Znaczy… _och._  
— Tak — szepcze Louis. Bierze głęboki oddech i zerka na Harry przez ramię. — Jeśli chcesz?  
Oczy Harry ciemnieją, kiedy przygryza jego ucho.  
— Jeśli jest coś, czego nie chcę z tobą zrobić — mówi na tyle blisko jego ucha, że drży cały — to prawdopodobnie jeszcze o tym nie pomyślałam.  
Louis rozważa otwarcie laptopa i przetestowanie tej teorii, ale kiedy dłoń Harry układa się na jego brzuchu, a ona całuje tył jego głowy, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie ma ochoty rozmyślać nad życiem ludzi znajdujących się poza ich łóżkiem.

* * *

— Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz?  
Louis odchyla głowę na tyle, aby zobaczyć swoje dłonie skute nad nią, a potem zerka z powrotem w dół; Harry klęczy nad jego udem, naga poza parą czarnych, bawełnianych szortów.  
— Tak, jeśli ty chcesz — mówi Louis.  
Nie chciał, aby zabrzmiało to tak niezdecydowanie i widzi, jak wzrok Harry staje się na chwilę niepewny, ale Louis szturcha ją kolanem i uśmiecha się do niej, ponieważ — tak, chce tego.  
— Tak — mówi Harry. Przesuwa wzrokiem po ciele Louisa, zatrzymując się na chwilę na jasnej, czerwonej satynie, która w ogóle nie ukrywa jego twardego, przyciśniętego nią penisa. — Tak, ja… okej. — Przełyka i unosi wzrok na jego twarz. — Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że nie możesz się wycofać. Ponieważ ostatnio skończyło się to źle.  
— Nie — zapewnia ją Louis. — Nie, obiecuję. — Uśmiecha się. — Chcę… no wiesz… po prostu oddać ci na chwilę kontrolę?   
— Tak, rozumiem — mówi Harry. Nachyla się bardziej nad Louisem i dotyka jednego z jego sutków. — Wiem, że to nie to samo i nie jestem pewna, czy mogłabym… — milknie i szczypie jego sutek; oddech Louisa urywa się. — Po prostu sprawię, że będzie ci dobrze — mamrocze.  
W zasadzie robili to wcześniej — w zasadzie to Louis został skuty kajdankami jako pierwszy. Dostał je od Stana (ponieważ prawdziwi przyjaciele wiedzą, kiedy pożartować, a kiedy lepiej nie zadawać pytań, chociaż Louis sam nie jest tego pewien) i Harry pieprzyła go wtedy, póki nie doszedł bez dotykania penisapo raz pierwszy. Nigdy tego _nie_ nie lubił — lubił, kiedy nie musiał myśleć — mógł zaufać Harry, że sprawi mu przyjemność i Harry zawsze, zawsze tak robiła. Chodzi o to, że ona lubiła to _bardzo_. Lubiła naciskać na granice, o których posiadaniu Louis nie lubił nawet myśleć. Nie jest taki, jak ona; nie jest zainteresowany sprawdzeniem ile upokorzenia potrzeba, aby się rozpłakał, albo ile może płakać, zanim straci oddech, ale jest _całkiem_ zainteresowany sposobem, w jaki oczy Harry lśnią, kiedy zastanawia się, ile razy może doprowadzić go do orgazmu.  
— Nnnghk.  
Louis ma nadzieję, że to wystarczy za znak zgody i Harry musi to rozumieć, ponieważ znów szczypie jego sutek i nogi Louisa drżą.  
— Tak _kurewsko_ piękny, Lou — mówi. Louis zamyka oczy, kiedy dłonie Harry zniżają się, gładząc wnętrze jego ud i szczypiąc niedaleko miejsca, w którym znajduje się czerwona, satynowa bielizna.  
Louis wciąga gwałtownie powietrze.  
— Nie drażnij się — szepcze. Czy to liczy się jako drażnienie, kiedy tak bardzo mu się to podoba? To, jak ciepła i pewna jest Harry nad nim?  
— Nie drażnię się — mówi dziewczyna. Nie jest oburzona, ale… trzyma kontrolę. Harry ma kontrolę. Louis porusza nadgarstkami, aby poczuć wokół nich zimny metal i jego żołądek niemal wywraca się na drugą stronę, gdy Harry gładzi skórę tuż obok główki jego penisa. — Dam ci wszystko, czego pragniesz. Więcej.  
Louis jęczy i opuszcza ramiona na łóżku. Harry nie przestaje gładzić jego brzucha, ocierając się o jego penisa, który wystaje nieco z majtek. Louis znów drży.  
— Czego chcesz? — pyta Harry. Minęło trochę czasu i Louis prawie zapomniał, jak _brudno_ brzmi, kiedy przejmuje kontrolę nad sytuacją. Jego penis drga, gdy dziewczyna kładzie nad nim dłoń. — Tak wiele chcę ci zrobić, Lou. — Jej dłoń gładzi jądra Louisa przez satynę i chłopak jęczy. — Najpierw sprawię, że dojdziesz na moją twarz. — Jej palce przesuwają się koło wejścia Louisa. — Potem trochę cię wyliżę i rozciągnę, póki nie dojdziesz od moich palców. — Louis nie przestaje się teraz wiercić i drgać, jakby jego ciało potrzebowało ruchu, potrzebowało _czegokolwiek_ , a Harry jeszcze nie _zaczęła_. — Potem będę cię pieprzyć, dopóki znów nie dojdziesz. Może być, Louis? — Zabiera dłoń z jego tyłka i ściska go za kolano.  
Louis nie lubi czuć się poniżany. Harry o tym wie. Nie to sprawia, że oddech więźnie mu w gardle, ale chodzi… chodzi o to, że w tym, jak bardzo _pragnie_ go Harry nie ma krztyny wstydu i.  
— _Boże_ — piszczy, gdy Harry znów szczypie jego sutek; oba są teraz już twarde. — Tak, _tak, proszę._  
Harry odsuwa czerwony materiał pod jądra Louisa i jego penis leży ciężko na jego brzuchu, dopóki dziewczyna delikatnie nie chwyta go u podstawy.  
— Idealnie — mówi cicho, jakby w ogóle nie zwracała się do Louisa, kiedy całuje trzon i przesuwa językiem w górę, do samej główki. — Taki śliczny, Boże.  
Louis syczy. Jest boleśnie zaznajomiony z odczuciem ust Harry na swoim penisie, ale to nie znaczy, że nie sapie, kiedy znów tego doświadcza; kiedy Harry kreśli językiem kółka przy główce i jęczy na smak pierwszych kropli nasienia. Wsuwa go do połowy za pierwszym razem, wciągając policzki i odsuwając się jedynie na chwilę, zanim znów to robi, raz, drugi, aż jej nos dotyka włosów łonowych Louisa, a jego penis uderza w tył jej gardła, _Boże._ Automatycznie sięga, aby wpleść dłoń w jej włosy, ale zatrzymują go kajdanki i to prostu. Louis po prostu.  
— Harry — mówi bezradnie i wygląda na to, że to nakręca ją mocniej; porusza szybko głową w górę i w dół, nie przerywając jednocześnie idealnego ssania, dopóki Louis znów nie jęczy jej imienia z większym naciskiem. — _Harry._  
Dziewczyna odsuwa się, dysząc i oblizując pokryte śliną usta, podczas gdy jej dłoń utrzymuje to samo tempo. Spogląda na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek i Louis dochodzi po raz pierwszy pokrywając gęstą spermą jej policzek. Unosi głowę, żeby zobaczyć, jak nasienie spływa po jej rzęsach i jak Harry wysuwa język, żeby zlizać to, co wylądowało na ustach.  
— Kurwa, Louis — mówi i kark Louisa zaczyna boleć od tej pozycji, ale nie może oderwać wzroku od tego, jak Harry zbiera kciukiem pozostałą spermę i ssie go. — Smakujesz tak kurewsko dobrze, kurwa.  
Louis kładzie głowę na poduszki i gapi się w sufit, dysząc.  
— Sperma nie smakuje dobrze — mówi. — Jesteś dziwna.  
— Twoja sperma smakuje niesamowicie — mówi Harry. Louis słyszy jak ssie głośno kciuk i cmoka ustami. — Udowodniłabym ci to, ale nie chcę się dzielić.  
— Nie, nie smakuje. — Louis zamyka oczy, czując jak się nieco uspokaja. — Po prostu mnie kochasz.  
Harry mruczy i ściska jego udo.  
— Może kocham cię, _ponieważ_ twoja sperma jest smaczna — stwierdza. Przesuwa dłonią nad jego penisem, ale nie zabiera jej, gdy Louis drży instynktownie. — Wziąłeś to pod uwagę?  
— Więc wszystkie te miesiące, kiedy za mną biegałaś — mówi Louis, unosząc brew, chociaż nie patrzy na Harry — po prostu miałaś, co, jakieś cholerne przeczucie?  
Harry parska drwiąco.  
— _Miesiące_ , daj spokój — mówi, drapiąc lekko jego udo. — Spróbowałam cię po jakichś sześciu tygodniach.  
— Wcale _nie_.  
Harry mruczy, jeszcze przez chwilę ssąc swój kciuk.  
— Mogłam zlizać trochę ze swojej dłoni — stwierdza.  
— Och mój Boże. — Louis unosi kolano, próbując kopnąć ją w jądra, ale Harry odsuwa się szybko, jakby się tego spodziewała. — To… nie wiem nawet, czy chcę ci uwierzyć.  
— Cóż, mówię prawdę — oznajmia Harry pewnie, kiedy nachyla się i… wciąga zapach jego kutasa, czy coś; nieważne, to po prostu sprośne. Przesuwa wzrokiem w górę jego ciała z uśmieszkiem. — Zawsze byłam dla ciebie małą szmatą.  
Odpowiedź Louisa zamiera mu w gardle, gdy Harry całuje jego penisa, który zmiękł tylko odrobinę i z powrotem ukrywa go pod majtkami. Louis syczy na nacisk satyny, przyciskający go do uda.  
— Odwróćmy cię teraz — mówi Harry.  
Zaciska dłonie na jego biodrach i unosi brew. Louis wzdycha, przewracając się i coś strzela mu przy okazji w ramieniu.  
— Jebane kajdanki — mamrocze, kładąc policzek na poduszce i próbując obserwować Harry kątem oka.  
— I tak ci się to podoba — stwierdza dziewczyna i kiedy odsuwa materiał majtek na bok i owiewa jego wejście ciepłym oddechem, Louis nie ma serca, aby się sprzeciwić.  
— Twój _tyłek_ , Louis. — Harry ściska jeden z pośladków, obejmując cały dłonią, jakby to było nic takiego. — Jest, kurwa, _boski._  
Rozchyla pośladki i liże ciepłym, mokrym językiem po jego wejściu. Louis wciska twarz w poduszkę, aby ukryć w niej zarówno głośne sapnięcie, jak i gorący rumieniec na policzkach. Chodzi… chodzi o to, że nie jest na to, kurwa, gotowy — jego kutas ledwo miał czas, aby się uspokoić zanim język Harry zaczyna wsuwać się w niego, co sprawia, że plecy Louisa wyginają się w łuk; palce Harry znajdują się na granicy odsuniętych na bok majtek, zagłębiając się w jego skórze. Jednak kiedy zatrzymuje się ona na chwilę, aby wziąć lubrykant z nocnej szafki, Louis skamle, ponieważ nie jest również gotowy, aby przestała. Do momentu, kiedy Harry wsuwa w niego dwa palce, jego penis jest w pełni twardy. Gładko przeciska się w przez ciasne mięśnie, ponieważ Louis jest tak podniecony przez droczący się z nim język Harry, że jego ciało zapomniało, że nie powinno nikogo wpuszczać tam z taką łatwością.  
Louis dochodzi po raz drugi z palcami Harry głęboko w sobie i jej językiem krążącym wokół nich i jego wejścia. Sperma klei się do czerwonej satyny i skóry Louisa, i jest to takie brudne — to, jak Harry wsuwa palce pod gumkę majtek i zbiera jego nasienie. Louis _słyszy, jak je z nich zlizuje, Jezu Chryste_. Ledwo ma szansę złapać oddech zanim Harry znów odsuwa na bok bieliznę i przyciska do jego wejścia coś plastikowego i śliskiego, skąd ona to wytrzasnęła w ogóle?  
Harry ściska jego pośladki i włącza wibrator na najniższą moc, ale drżenie jest tak _niewiarygodne_ , kiedy jest tak wrażliwy. Sapie i wygina plecy tak, że przyciska się mocniej do przepoconej pościeli, instynktownie odsuwając się od zabawki.  
— _Boże_ , nie mogę — sapie. — Harry, _Harry, nie mogę_.  
Harry zabiera wibrator. Rozmawiali o tym. Istnieje granica, musi istnieć jakaś granica przyjemności, którą może sprawić mu Harry i kiedy Louis zaciska się na niczym tak mocno, że prawie odczuwa ból; ma wrażenie, że musieli właśnie do niej dotrzeć. Ale właśnie o to _chodzi_ , prawda, o docieranie do granic, które wydają się być ostateczne i pokonywanie ich. Pozwolenie Harry, aby mu w tym pomogła.  
Dziewczyna przesuwa dłonią w dół jego pleców.  
— Chcesz, żebym przestała? — pyta cicho.  
— Nie — mówi Louis. Próbuje spojrzeć na nią przez ramię, ale kajdanki ograniczają jego ruchy. — Nie, proszę, zielony, _nie mogę, zielony, kurwa._  
— Wydaję mi się, że możesz, Louis. — Harry nie przestaje gładzić go po plecach; nie na tyle długo, aby uspokoił się po swoim orgazmie, ale na tyle, aby znów poczuł, że może oddychać. — Odwrócę cię teraz — kontynuuje, naciskając lekko na jego plecy. — Chcę cię widzieć, kiedy znów dla mnie dojdziesz. — Tym razem musi sama go przewrócić, ponieważ Louis nie może zmusić swojego ciała do ruchu, ale w ten sposób jest jakoś lepiej; prawie tak, jakby Harry… zajmowała się nim. Opiekowała. — Zdejmijmy je — dodaje, całując jego brzuch, gdy ściąga z niego pobrudzone spermą majtki.  
Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, kiedy bielizna znajduje się na jego kostkach, przesuwając wzrokiem w górę jego ciała, zanim ściąga ją z jego nóg i odrzuca na podłogę. W jakiś sposób Louis czuje się jeszcze bardziej przytłoczony, kiedy jego penis nie jest schowany pod śliskim materiałem — nadal jest _tak_ twardy, a na główce penisa i udzie znajdują się ślady nasienia. Harry znów podnosi wibrator i Louis jest tak _obnażony_ , że ma wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie był tak nagi w całym swoim życiu.  
Wsuwa w niego zabawkę powoli, nie włączając jej, i schylając głowę, aby wyssać siniaka na skórze jego biodra, podczas gdy on stara się uspokoić drżenie nóg. To ich fioletowy wibrator — sześć cali gładkiego, prześwitującego plastiku — nie tak szeroki, jak Harry, ale dziewczyna dokładnie wie, jak go przekręcić, by dać Louisowi to, czego potrzebuje. Tylko, że w tej chwili on sam nie wie, czego chce. Nie, że tego _nie chce_ , ale czuje się jak wypchana koperta albo… albo ktoś, kto doszedł już dwukrotnie i nie jest dobry w porównaniach.  
Kiedy zabawka jest w nim po sam uchwyt, Harry całuje nowy siniak na biodrze. Siada i Louis natychmiast dostrzega, jak twarda jest — nadal w czarnych szortach. Widzi, jak pociemniałe jest jej spojrzenie i jego głowa opada słabo na poduszki.  
— W porządku? — pyta Harry, ściskając go raz za dłoń.  
Louis oddaje uścisk.  
— Tak.  
Harry włącza wibrator.  
Louis natychmiast jęczy nisko, kiedy Harry porusza wibrującą zabawkę. To tak, jakby… to drżenie urzeczywistniało wszystkie wrażliwe odczucia, które czuł do tej pory i Harry mówi mu… Harry mówi mu, że wszystko jest w _porządku_ , że może po prostu _się temu poddać_. Dziewczyna odsuwa się, a potem pieprzy go zabawką raz i drugi, i Louis czuje jak mięśnie jego ramion rozluźniają się; zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie otwierają i Louis puszcza się czegoś, czego nieświadomie trzymał się przez cały czas.  
Harry ustala miarowy rytm, szczypiąc sutki Louisa, kiedy zabawka rozszerza go coraz mocniej. Louis jęczy głęboko z piersi, ale prawie tego nie słyszy, ponieważ wszystkie inne zmysły, jakby się _zamknęły_ , a cały jego umysł skupił się jedynie na odczuciu twardego plastiku w nim — ścigając coś, z czym do końca nie potrafi się zrównać, kiedy Louis rozszerza nogi jeszcze mocniej i Harry pieprzy go teraz, nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia.   
— Chcę zobaczyć jak znów dochodzisz — mówi Harry. Gorąca wypukłość w jej bieliźnie przyciska się do uda Louisa, gdy wibrator uderza w jego prostatę, a on _krzyczy_. — Kocham to, kocham cię tak bardzo, jesteś tak kurewsko gorący, _Boże._  
— Ja… — Louis szarpie głową na poduszkach; wciska brodę w pierś tak mocno, że może zostawić siniaki, kiedy Harry dociska wibrator do jego prostaty, prawie nim nie poruszając. — Ja… ja…  
Louis dochodzi po raz trzeci z krzykiem, który sprawia, że boli go gardło. Ma wrażenie, jakby jego kutas eksplodował, kiedy w rzeczywistości drga lekko, wyrzucając z siebie kilka małych kropel nasienia. Jego całe ciało napina się i to wszystko sprawia, że czuje się tak rozpustnie, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Harry wysuwa z niego zabawkę, nie wyłączając jej, i uda Louisa drgają, kiedy dziewczyna dotyka delikatnie jego wejścia.  
— Boże — mówi. — Jezu, Lou, _kurwa_ , wyglądasz… — Gładzi dłonią jego udo, kiedy wyciąga zabawkę kompletnie, odkładając ją na bok. — Ja, _Jezus, Louis_ , chce cię pieprzyć, och mój Boże, jesteś zbyt, _nie mogę_. — Ściska swojego penisa przez materiał szortów, zamykając oczy.  
Louis natychmiast zgadza się z tym stwierdzeniem, bo on… oni _nie mogą_ , bo jeszcze _nigdy_ … To dopiero trzecia okazja, kiedy Louis doszedł trzykrotnie i już czuje, że nie może wstać, a poprzednio bolało go wszystko przez całe _dnie_. Ale palce Harry dotykają jego nadwrażliwego wejścia, jakby nie mogła się powstrzymać i Louis nic nie może poradzić na to, jak jego ciało wciąga ją do środka i może nie mogą tego zrobić, ale _muszą._ Harry nie lubi być na górze w dni, kiedy czuje się dziewczyńsko, ale coś w _Louisie_ sprawia, jakby tego _potrzebowała_ i _kurwa mać._  
— Harry — skamle i znów zapomniał o kajdankach, dopóki nie próbuje wyciągnąć w jej stronę dłoni i nie może. Czuje, jakby zapomniał o _wszystkim_ , poza palącym gorącem w jego penisie i rozciągniętym tyłku i cieple nóg Harry przy jego. — Boże, proszę.  
— Nie mogę — szepcze dziewczyna. — Jesteś zbyt… _nie mogę._  
— _Proszę_ , Harry, _proszę._  
Jest ledwie świadom tego jak Harry klnie, szukając dookoła lubrykantu; mgliście wie, że musi się teraz nawilżać, ale głowa ciąży mu na poduszce i nic nie widzi. Nie jest niczego świadomy do końca, oprócz czubków palców wsuwających się w niego delikatnie, jakby Louis był jakimś rodzajem cudu. Zdaje się, że nie mija sekunda, kiedy palce Harry zastępuje jej penis i właśnie to może być cudem, serio, Louis nie umie tego inaczej opisać, kiedy Harry wsuwa się w niego z idealną precyzją — z łatwością, ale na tyle duża i twarda, że ma wrażenie, jakby wszystkie te uczucia wylewały się z niego.  
Chodzi o to, że nie jest to nawet _przyjemne_. Czuje się, jakby rzucano nim o kamienną ścianę, ale to jakieś _uczucie_ i to.  
— _Harry._  
Harry wsuwa się w niego raz i kolejny, i zbyt powoli, Harry jest _wszędzie_ — w nim, na nim, ściskając jego biodra, _w nim_ , ale jest zbyt wolno i zbyt _wiele_ i Louis pragnie pragnie _pragnie._  
Jego usta są otwarte, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Jego ramiona trzęsą się nad głową, ale nie może nimi poruszyć; uda rozszerzają się, kiedy Harry dociska jego kolana do swojej piersi, a nogi rozsuwają się same, gdy Harry przyciska palce do miejsca którym jest z nim złączona i Louis czuje się jak przepełniona szklanka, która jest na granicy przelania, dopóki Harry nie zaczyna naprawdę się poruszać. Jest to tak przyjemne, że Louis znów krzyczy, Harry wyrywa z niego krzyki każdym swoim ruchem, _uderzając_ w jego prostatę za każdym razem, podczas gdy jakaś malutka część jego umysłu krzyczy, że to _boli_ , ale Louis zapomniał jak to jest czuć cokolwiek innego, poza _przyjemnością_.  
— Kurwa — _wrzeszczy_ Harry. — Kurwa, kurwa, _kurwa_. — Przy każdym ruchu. — _Kurwa_ , Louis.  
Harry kończy w nim i nie przestaje krzyczeć, nie przestaje się ruszać i Louis _znów_ dochodzi, ale nie tak naprawdę. Jego brzuch zaciska się cały, jego głos chrypnie, jego powieki i ramiona opadają bezwładnie od tego ciężaru. Całe jego ciało wibruje tym wszystkim i Louis — w końcu — czuje, że wszystko jest w porządku, że on jest w porządku, że on i to, i wszystko jest wystarczające.

* * *

Nie zdarza się to w sposób, w jaki wszyscy zakładają. Mgliście było to planowane od wieków i tak samo długo odkładane: po tej płycie, przy następnej trasie, przy następnym kontrakcie. Są różne opcje na tysiące różnych scenariuszy: wycieka jakieś zdjęcie, ktoś włamuje się na ich telefon, zostają sprzedani za kasę dla pracy. Zaprzeczajcie, zaprzeczajcie, zaprzeczajcie, mówią ich agenci, dopóki będziecie w stanie.  
Zdarza się to na koncercie — drugim na stadionie w New Jersey. Wczoraj Harry była niewiarygodnie zalotna, szepcząc Louisowi do ucha i dotykając jego nadgarstka, śpiewając dla niego wszystkie swoje wersy. Rano zostali wezwani na spotkanie, gdzie dostali opierdol i dyskutowali o tym, kogo Harry zabierze na wakacje w grudniu.  
Wczoraj Harry kokietowała go, unosiła brwi, kręciła biodrami i uśmiechała się zadziornie. Dziś Harry jest gapowaty i chłopięcy, skacząc i wymachując rękoma, testując możliwości nowych lakierów do włosów, kiedy nie przestaje kręcić głową. Za kilka godzin Louis będzie zmywał z niego to wszystko i Harry uśmiechnie się do niego w ten sam sposób, w jaki uśmiecha się teraz do tłumu, ponieważ Harry jest sobą przez cały czas i Louis kocha go na każdy możliwy sposób.  
Są ludzie, których zadaniem jest planowanie, kiedy Louis i Harry patrzą sobie w oczy przez dłużej niż pięć sekund, ale istnieje jakaś granica tego wszystkiego, która zostaje przekroczona, kiedy Louis podchodzi do Harry’ego, wciąż podekscytowanego po swoim solo. Łapie go za szlufki spodni i mówi:  
— Pocałuj mnie teraz.  
Jutro zamkną się w swoim hotelowym pokoju, unikając komentarzy, telefonów i prawdopodobnie, _zdecydowanie_ całego Internetu, ale kiedy Harry uchyla wargi i całuje go bez żadnego zawahania, Louis o niczym takim nie myśli. Nie obchodzi go to. Nie obchodzą go kamery, czy ogłuszające wrzaski, ponieważ będą razem.

**KONIEC**


End file.
